


The Little Mikleo

by trash8queen



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Little Mermaid Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash8queen/pseuds/trash8queen
Summary: Basically Sorey and Mikleo, with the focus being the plot of the Little Mermaid.Real summaries? Yea don't know her :')
Relationships: Mikleo & Sorey (Tales of Zestiria), Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Waves splashing, wind blowing, clouds covering the sun to create fog. A boat sailing swiftly through the salty ocean waters. A young prince smiling happily through it all. 

“Isn't this great? The salty sea air. The wind blowing in your face? A perfect day to be out at sea.” The young prince said smiling embracing the winds running through his hair. 

“You get a little more excited about these trips than I do.” A young woman said. 

“Rose…” he sighed. 

“I see why you like them though. This is great. The sea king must be in a friendly mood today.” she smiled sticking her arms out and smiling. 

“The sea king?” Sorey asked. 

“Leader of the mer-people, you know half human half tail.” She smirked. 

“Don't you go filling his head with even more nonsense Rose." A taller man said walking towards them. 

“Dezel. Welcome back. Have a nice nap?” Rose asked. 

“For your information, I'm doing some research on these waters. We haven't been out this way before. I don't want to run into anything unnecessary.” he huffed. 

“That's our Dezel. Always looking out for us.” Sorey smiled. 

“Ugh….just be ready for the party tomorrow. It is your 18th after all your majesty.” Dezel said walking away. 

“Yea, yea. We're on it.” Rose said. 

“Yep. We won't let you down Dezel.” Sorey smiled.

______________________________________

Meanwhile under the waves an underwater world. A secret castle was lit up, mermaids and mermen entering a type of concert hall. 

“Your highness, are you excited for today's performance?” a woman with long hair said. 

“Of course I am Lailah, I'm excited to see his progress.” A middle aged man with short brown hair and a blue tail in place of feet smiled. 

“I guarantee you won't be disappointed Michael” Lailah said. Then under her breath she whispered. “If only he'd bother showing up to rehearsal once in a while.” 

“What was That?” Michael asked. 

“Oh nothing, nothing. Don't fret over it. Just thinking out loud.” 

It seemed to get dim suddenly. A light on stage highlighted some young mermaids singing a beautiful ballad. After a few moments a shell came up and they all swam around it. 

All at once they said. 

“A gift to these waters with a great talent. We are happy to introduce. The young prince Mikle-OH!” they gasped. The shell was empty, the young prince wasn't inside. 

Lailah looked over at Michael with worry on her face. His eyebrows twisted in anger. 

“Mikleo!!” he yelled. 

However Mikleo was wandering around a ship graveyard. Long white hair with aquamarine tips swam around examining things. 

“Meebo, wait up. I can't swim as fast as you.” a young mermaid with blonde hair said. 

“Edna...will You ever stop calling me that?” Mikleo sighed. 

“Nope.” she smirked, elbowing him in the hip. 

"Stop that. Let's keep going." Mikleo rubbed his hip. 

Edna was a young looking mermaid for her age, she had short blonde hair tied into one high side ponytail with a piece of seaweed. A shimmering yellow tail behind her as well. 

“Why are we here again, it's shark season you know.” Edna said. 

“Because I wanted to get out of the palace, and stop worrying about sharks they aren't around here.” he said heading toward a boat. 

Mikleo examined the boat, deciding to swim inside through an open window. A beautiful aquamarine and purple tinted tail flowing behind him. Edna following through after him. Mikleo looked around and his eyes landed on a shiny item. 

“Wow. Hey Edna check this thing out.” he smiled looking at it. 

“What even is That?” she asked.

“I don't know, but I bet Zaveid will.” Mikleo smiled. 

They heard a loud bang suddenly. 

“What was That?” Edna asked. 

“Calm down it's an old boat it's probably breaking apart.” Mikleo said swimming into another room. 

In the corner of the next room was another item. Mikleo picked it up and put in into a bag on his waist. Edna next to him looking into a trunk they found. The room suddenly went dark. Edna turned around eyes widening. 

“Meebo…shark.” she whispered. 

“Edna there's no….” Mikleo turned around to be met face to sharp white teeth. 

“Shark!!” they both yelled quickly swimming under the shark out of the room. The shark swimming and biting after them. 

“Get back to the window!” Mikleo yelled swimming faster. 

They went as fast as they could the shark not giving up. The two sped through the window the shark breaking the wall down. Swimming for basically their lives, an idea hatched. Mikleo noticed a metal ring on other ship. He lead the shark through it. The shark got stuck inside it. Mikleo stopping to catch his breath. 

“You okay Meebo?” Edna asked swimming up next to him.

“I'm okay. Thanks for checking. But now, I want to know what these new findings are.” He said 

“Let's go see if Zavied’s in his spot then.” she smiled looking back at the shark then sticking her tongue out at the creature. 

They swam a bit and started heading up to the surface. They saw Zaveid, he was resting on his boat 

“Zaveid!” Mikleo smiled swimming towards him. 

“Hey! It's Mikster and Edna. How are my favorite fish friends?” he smiled, he walked to the side and let down a ladder for them. 

They climbed up, and rested on the boat.

“We're good, and I have more findings. Can you help us out?” he said grabbing his bag and putting the contents in front of Zaveid. 

“Aha! Wonderful finds, let's dig through these shall we.” He said. 

“What's your take?” Edna asked. 

“This is a hairbrush, for humans scalps."

“A Hairbrush.” Mikleo and Edna said in unison. 

"Looks like you found some utensil pieces, we humans use these to eat food.   
This is a fork, a spoon, and a knife. The knife is sharp, so be careful." Zaveid informed. 

"So cool. Thanks Zaveid. How about the last one here?" Mikleo dug one medium item out of his bag. 

"Oh man, someone really let this one go, this is your fancy pipe. We use these to kick back, and relax. Usually with others, or alone with some nice music." Zaveid said. 

"MUSIC?!" Mikleo and Edna screamed at each other. 

"That was today wasn't it Meebo?" Edna asked. 

"Oh I am in so much trouble. Zaveid you can keep that pipe, I gotta get back." Mikleo said, packing up the rest. 

"Best of luck Mikster and Edna. Till next time." Zaveid said. 

Mikleo and Edna dove back into the water and swam quickly back home. 

__________________________________

“Because of your reckless behavior-" Michael yelled. 

“Crazy and reckless behavior.” Lailah chimed in. 

“The whole production was ruined. Your tardiness caused a downfall. I just don't know what I'm doing to do with you.” Michael said angrily. 

“It wasn't his fault your highness. We were attack by this shark. It chased us for quite a while. Then we-" Edna quickly covered her mouth. 

“Then you what?" Michael paused, then clicked the idea when he saw Mikleo's bag. "You went up to the surface again. Mikleo we've been over this!” 

“Nothing happened…” he frowned.

“But it could have. Mikleo do you have any idea what would happen if you were seen by one of those..one of those barbarians!?” 

“Michael they aren't barbarians. They're humans.” 

“We're no longer discussing this. You are forbidden to ever go back to the surface again!” he yelled. 

Mikleo went wide eyed. “But Michael-" 

“Do you understand me!?” Michael yelled. 

Mikleo just bit his lip and swam away. 

“Do you think I was to hard on him?” Michael asked turning to Lailah. 

“How I see it your highness. He's at the age where he needs constant supervision. He's far more curious than others, but that's just another reason to keep an eye on him.” Lailah said. 

“You are absolutely right Lailah. He needs supervision. You're just a one to do it.” Michael perked up. 

“I beg your pardon?” 

“You are perfect for this job. Lailah I want you to keep an eye on Mikleo. Make sure he stays out of trouble.” Michael said. 

“Oh...okay.” Lailah slightly frowned. 

Michael dismissed himself and Lailah went towards Mikleo’s chambers. However she was halted when she saw Mikleo and Edna looking around and heading off towards an exit point of the palace. 

“and just where are they going?” Lailah asked herself, following behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

“Banished, Exiled, wasting away to nothing while Michael is living in luxury. Things would be different if I was still in the palace.” a large creature said in the shadows of his dark cave. 

“But then again perhaps that could all change. For there might be a way to be king of the ocean. That skinny nephew of his has quite the curious mind. Symonne! Lunarre! Get in here!” 

“Yes Heldalf?” they both asked. 

“I want you two to keep and eye on this little shrimp for me.” Heldalf said holding up an orb that showed Mikleo. 

“You can count on us master.” Symonne said. 

“we won't fail you sir.” Lunarre said. 

“Excellent. I hope you don't fail me. For this merman could just be the key to Michael's undoing.”   
__________________________________

“Come on Sorey get down here!” Rose yelled from the deck. 

Sorey was currently looking to the horizon in the crows nest. 

“Alright, Alright. I'm coming.” He responded. 

He basically flew down on a rope and landed in front of Rose and Dezel. 

“One of these days your high energy is gonna get you in trouble Sorey.” Dezel huffed. 

“Chill out, I'm always careful. Besides today is a special day how about we don't nag me until tomorrow?” Sorey smiled hand behind his head. 

“Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean we won't still look out for you.” Rose chuckled.

“Enough chit chat. How about we set up for the party?” Dezel said. 

“Sounds like a plan. Let's get to it.” Rose smiled.

“Alright everyone let's go!” Dezel said to the rest of the crew.   
__________________________________

Lailah watched as Mikleo and Edna began swimming off towards the edge of the kingdom. She followed behind. They arrived at a deserted looking rock field. Mikleo and Edna coming to a stop in front of a large rock. 

“Just what are you two up too?” she asked herself. 

Mikleo looked around and moved the rock slightly to let himself and Edna in. 

Lailah quickly swimming in before the rock fell back against the wall. 

“Are you alright Meebo?” Edna asked. 

“I'll be okay, Michael just doesn't understand. How can a world full of such beautiful and unique treasures be so bad? Besides, Zaveid is a human, and he's never hurt us, or told anyone about us.” 

“Well, Zaveid did say he was different than most humans. About Michael, Would showing him your treasure change his mind ever?” Edna asked. 

“Not in a million years. He'd probably tear apart the ocean if he found out…” Mikleo sighed lying on his stomach on the sand going through a box of small treasures. 

Lailah swam in slowly, staying in the shadows, and she ran into a mug and it caused a ruckus. Stuff falling all over. 

“Ah, it's Lailah..” Edna said. 

“Oh no…” Mikleo said. 

“And what in the world is all this...this..what even is all this? If your uncle were to find out about this I'm sure he'll-" 

“You're not going to tell him are you? Please Lailah.” Mikleo asked. 

“Young man, I'm aware you are curious, but all this going up to the surface and gathering all these items is dangerous for you.” Lailah said. 

“I know….I just….I want to know more. I want to do more than sit in the palace all day not doing anything.” Mikleo said. 

"Mikleo...if you become reckless, why not I don't know, do some of your usual chores? Those barnacles won't remove themselves. " Lailah informed. 

Edna and Mikleo winced at the idea of cleaning barnacles.

That's when Edna looked up and saw some flashes. She elbowed Mikleo’s hip. 

“What is it?” Mikleo said.

"Look." Edna pointed upwards. 

Mikleo saw more flashes and a large shadow. He swam up towards it. Edna right behind. 

“Mikleo! Edna! Get back here!” Lailah said, following the two. 

They broke the surface and saw exploding lights, and a large boat. He swam towards it. 

“Hey, Meebo maybe that isn't a good idea..” Edna said. 

A splash broke the surface. 

"Lailah?" Mikleo and Edna asked in shock. 

"Such unpleasant air...Mikleo, Edna, we're going back now. Come on." She huffed.

“Just a quick look, then we'll go back.” Mikleo said, swimming towards the boat. 

He looked around and saw several holes in the side of the boat. He grabbed on, then another. He began climbing up to a small opening on the side. He peered inside, looking around and saw several people. 

“Humans, A lot of them.” He whispered. 

He looked over and saw the most gorgeous person he'd ever laid eyes on. Merpeople nor any photos he'd seen could compare to this man. 

Down in the water, Lailah was watching in horror. Edna just smiling, as Meebo was yet again defying all merfolk rules. 

“Hey! Edna, no Mikster?" Zaveid came in on his smaller boat.

“Zaveid be quiet.” Edna said. 

"A human!" Lailah screamed hiding behind Edna pathetically. 

"Oh a new friend. What's your name?" Zaveid asked. 

"I wouldn't talk to her Zaveid, she doesn't like humans." Edna said, pushing Lailah off. 

"Edna? Who is this?" Lailah asked. 

"He's our friend Zaveid, don't go blabbing to Michael, or your shell collection is shattered. I swear." Edna pointed right at Lailah's face. 

"But Edna...he's...human." Lailah said. 

"I may be human, but I swear to you, I have no plan to expose you guys." Zaveid said. 

"I don't trust you. You human scum." Lailah huffed. 

"Ouch…" Zaveid sighed. 

"Don't mind her. What are you sailing over here for?" Edna asked. 

"Just drifting. Anyway, where is Mikster?" He asked. 

"Why don't you look right there." Edna pointed at the large boat. 

"WOAH! What's he doing up there?" Zaveid asked, grabbing a telescope. 

"What is he doing up there Zaveid?" Edna asked. 

“He's just staring at something?” Zaveid said. 

"Staring at what?" Lailah asked. 

"It looks like someone caught his eye." He chuckled. 

"A crush for Meebo, how cute, what do they look like?" Edna asked. 

"Well it appears to be a boy, and...Oh my..of all people." Zaveid laughed. 

"What?! Who?!" Lailah asked. 

"Looks like our Prince has snatched the heart of our dear little Mikleo." Zaveid said.

"Let me see?" Edna asked. 

Zaveid handed down the scope and Edna watched. 

"Oh yea, that's Meebo's admire face." Edna said. 

"There is NO way that can continue. It's not possible." Lailah said. 

"You may wanna go get him down regardless. A storm is coming. I'm heading in." Zaveid said, waving goodbye. 

Back on the boat, Mikleo continued watching the boy with the emerald eyes.

“So Sorey I have a special gift for you.” Rose said. 

“Ah Rose you shouldn't have.” Sorey smiled. 

“Happy Birthday Your Majesty.” she winked.

Rose handed Sorey a heavy gift. He was quick to open it and went wide eyed. 

“It's a copy of the Celestial record. Rose this is amazing!!” Sorey smiled. 

“We hoped it could be a wedding gift by now.” Dezel interuppeted. 

“Aww come on. I told you I'll find someone. It's gonna hit me, I know it. Like...hmm….Like lightning.” Sorey said. 

“So his name is Sorey.” Mikleo smiled. 

That's when a large thunderclap echoed around them. All eyes looking in the distance. 

“Hurricane incoming! Prepare for action everyone!!!” a crewman yelled. 

Everyone went quickly to work. Rain beginning to pour. Wind began to howl. 

Mikleo decided to dive back into the ocean, swimming back to the others. 

“Watch out!” someone yelled, lightning struck down hitting the mast. Flames engulfed it, it then snapped and fell down on deck. Flames spreading everywhere. 

“To the lifeboats!” someone yelled. 

People scattered around jumping into the water getting into lifeboats they released helping each other out. Sorey still standing on board. He turned back into the flames to get his book. He climbed onto the top layer of the boat. 

“Sorey!!!” Rose yelled. 

"Catch this Rose!" Sorey yelled, throwing the book down to her. 

"Rose, I've lowered all the boats, but ours. Let's be ready to go." Dezel yelled into the wind. 

"Lower the boat, I'm gonna jump." Sorey yelled back. 

Rose and Dezel looked at each other, but did as they were told. 

Sorey jumped off the deck and his foot plunged into the deck. 

“Oh no….” Sorey said noticing the flames go near the powder. 

“Sorey!!!!” everyone yelled. 

Mikleo turned around at the sound of the explosion. 

"Mikleo! Don't you dare!" Lailah yelled. 

Mikleo didn't care, he swam right around and began looking for Sorey. 

He found him underwater and quickly swam and grabbed him. He hoisted him up to the surface. 

“It's gonna be okay. I've got you.” Mikleo said swimming towards the beach. 

Lailah's jaw dropped, Mikleo was touching a human. 

She began heading toward Mikleo and was stopped. 

Edna had grabbed her arm. 

"Leave him be. There's no changing his mind now. We can at least make sure he's okay." Edna said. 

Lailah finally just huffed and knew to just leave Mikleo alone for now. 

"I'm gonna check on Meebo. Have fun doing whatever you're doing." Edna said diving under, following Mikleo. 

"He's friends with a human...A human! On top of all this, he's rescuing one. This isn't good…." Lailah sighed, and dove under and just followed Edna.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikleo dragged Sorey up to the beach, it was sunrise. Struggling with his fin in the shallow water, and catching his breath he laid Sorey on his back. He ran a finger through Sorey’s hair. He waited for a few minutes, constant anxiety twisting in Mikleo's stomach. 

“Mikster you're okay!” Zaveid ran down and over, onto the opposite side of Sorey’s head. 

“Zaveid…..is He?” Mikleo asked sadly. 

Zaveid put two fingers to the human's neck.

“There's a heartbeat.” Zaveid said. 

“wait quiet, I think he's coming too.” Mikleo smiled. 

Mikleo started humming, slightly running his thumb along Sorey’s jawline. 

Edna and Lailah surfaced witnessing what Mikleo was doing. Their jaws dropped, Zaveid motioning over and telling them to just give Mikleo a moment. Sorey was coming to, he grabbed the hand on his face and opened his eyes. Looking up to see brilliant violet eyes staring into his. 

“Beautiful….” he whispered out. 

“Sorey!” Rose called from the distance. 

Mikleo leaned down, touching foreheads and quickly trying to get back into the water. Zaveid picked him up a tad, helping him out. Then running quickly away. 

Sorey slowly sat up. Rose running over quickly, to inspect. 

"Easy Sorey. We got you." She said. "Hey, help me out." 

Dezel walked over and they looked over the Prince.

"A boy...saved me..so pretty.." Sorey whispered in a raspy tone. 

"A boy?" Rose and Dezel asked each other. 

"A pretty boy." Sorey wheezed out. 

"Alright, we need to get you home. Up we go." Dezel said. 

He and Rose dug under Sorey's arms hoisting him up gently and they walked back to the castle. 

In the distance, Mikleo laid stomach first on a large rock, watching Sorey leave. 

"Sorey…If only I could be with you." Mikleo lightly blushed, and hand resting on his cheek, eyes filled with stars. 

"Oh no, Meebo is starstruck." Edna told Lailah. 

"Oh my…." Lailah sighed. 

The girls swam over. Mikleo didn't notice. 

Edna swam over, grabbed on and yanked Mikleo's fin. 

"Ouch...hey...Edna….and...oh crap...Hi...Lailah." Mikleo stuttered. 

"Don't you hey Lailah me. We're going back to the palace...NOW." Lailah said. 

Mikleo frowned and sighed, getting back into the water. 

It wasn't a pleasant trip home. 

"Mikleo. If anyone else had seen you...You'd be?? Let me see, either experimented on, turned into human food, taken forever to sit in a tank?! And that one human? Just who is that? Probably running his mouth off about us merfolk". Lailah listed. 

"No one else saw...I had to save him. Also Zaveid is different, I've trusted him for a while, and he doesn't tell anyone about us." Mikleo said, huffing with annoyance.

They swam further down, the palace in sight, entering through large coral doors, and heading to the palace. Doors to the throne room opening. 

"You better stay in tonight Meebo...Michael looks mad." Edna said, as they entered the throne room. 

"I got it...I'll see you later Edna…" Mikleo whispered. 

Lailah dragged Mikleo over. 

"I found him…" Lailah shoved him forwards. 

"Mikleo….where have you been?" Michael said, anger in his tone. 

This was gonna be some conversion.

__________________________________

"My, my. What hilarity. The fish bone has feelings for a human boy. This is golden!" A voice laughed. 

"What's the plan Heldalf?" Symonne said.

"For now, we will be patient, the time will come." Heldalf said. 

"Sounds perfect." Lunarre said. 

The three of them just laughed to themselves.

__________________________________

"So you're telling us, a boy saved you?" Rose asked. 

"A beautiful boy. He had the most beautiful violet colored eyes." Sorey swooned. 

"Normal people don't have violet eyes, are you sure you didn't imagine it?" Dezel asked. 

"I'm positive. I held his hand. It was soft, small, he rescued me. I'm sure of it." Sorey said. 

"Well, if Mr. Violet eyes comes around, introduce us yeah? I'm kinda with Dezel too, eyes that color can't be real?" Rose said. 

"They were Rose. I swear. I'll find him again. Or at least try too." Sorey said, looking out the window at the ocean. 

"Sorey, come relax, we don't need you passing out." Dezel suggested. 

"I feel fine Dezel." He huffed back. 

"Yes, well, you are the only one who was involved in an explosion. You can think of how to find your mysterious person." Rose said pointing to the bed. 

"Fine….you two win. I swear though, he's out there, I'm gonna find him, we'll get to know each other, and who knows…" Sorey said, heading to the bed. 

"Okay, okay. We'll wait to meet him then." Rose chuckled. 

Rose and Dezel left the room and Sorey just laid in bed thinking for a while. 

"Those eyes. Such a beautiful color. Ah..I Wanna see him again!" Sorey yelled into a pillow. 

__________________________________

Michael had Mikleo under room arrest for the rest of the day. 

"Lailah, I don't know what to do with him. He's gonna get into big trouble one of these days." Michael sighed, rubbing his temples. 

"I agree, it's bad enough he just swims all over collecting pieces of junk. Then he's gotta go saving humans from drowning. I tell you…" 

Michael shot up and cut Lailah off. 

"He what?" Michael asked sternly. 

Lailah winced realizing her mistake. 

"Do tell me that again. Lailah." He asked in a harsher tone. 

"He rescued a human from drowning. I tried my hardest to stop him, he wouldn't have it." Lailah said, frowning. 

"And what else does he have hiding?" Michael asked. 

"A cavern, it's full of human stuff, I'll take you to it." She sighed. 

Michael was not pleased with this news.

"Tomorrow Lailah. I can only handle so much negative news in one day." He frowned. 

"As you wish Sir." She tilted her head and swam to her private room for the night. 

Michael scowled, he released heavy magic up towards the surface. Causing heavy winds and strong waves. He huffed and retired to his room as well. 

_________________________________

"Seems that the sea king had a little tantrum last night." Rose said. 

Rose, Dezel, and Sorey were on the beach behind the palace. 

"Some king if he caused this much damage over a little fuss." Dezel huffed. 

"Enough about that. I'm looking for clues." Sorey said, kicking aside seaweed piles. 

"Sorey….you're positive you didn't imagine it?" Rose asked. 

"Rose. I'm positive." Sorey snapped back. 

"Leave him alone, there's no changing his mind anyway." Dezel said. 

"I'm sure it was around here." Sorey said. 

Rose and Dezel looked at each other and just sighed. Following after Sorey. 

"AH HA! I found it. He brought me here." Sorey knelt down and moved more seaweed, looking for anything to help him find that boy. 

There was nothing around, just the fuzzy memory, and the forever image of those eyes. 

"Sorey it's getting late, let's head back." Rose said. 

"Yea...you're right…" Sorey frowned. 

"If he wants to show himself, he will Sorey. Don't be so upset." Dezel said. 

"I hope he comes soon. I at least want to thank him for saving me." Sorey said. 

The three headed back to the palace, the sun setting in the distance. 

__________________________________

Mikleo and Edna were swimming to the hideout. 

"Meebo? You seem happy?" Edna noticed. 

"I have a plan Edna." He smiled. 

"What would that be?" She asked. 

"I'm gonna see him again, I'll splash around to get his attention." Mikleo flipped in the water. 

"With all respect Meebo, I don't think that's a good idea right now." Edna said opening the rock door. 

"And why Not?" Mikleo asked. 

"Because you will not be leaving the palace for a while." A voice spoke in the shadows. 

Mikleo and Edna went wide eyed. 

"Michael…" they both whispered. 

"You've lost your mind Mikleo. Rescuing a human from drowning." Michael huffed. 

"How did you-" Mikleo began. 

"SILENCE! I told you NOT to go to the surface world, and yet here you are. Rescuing humans, and talking with one. You are gonna be spending a lot of time in the palace from now on!" Michael boomed. 

"Michael-" Edna tried. 

"And you! He won't be seeing you for a while either." Michael said. 

"But…" Mikleo tried. 

"Enough Mikleo! Enough! You have failed to listen for the last time." Michael said. 

"Please...you don't understand. I like him!" Mikleo said back. 

"You like him? Mikleo you are a merman, he is a human! You are NEVER to see him again!" Michael pushed Mikleo and Edna towards the cave entrance. "Lailah! Take them to their separate rooms. Now!" 

"Lailah?" Edna and Mikleo asked. 

Lailah came out of the shadow. A painful frown on her face. 

"You told?" Edna asked harshly. 

"Enough talking! Just to make sure you know to follow these rules." Michael looked around at all of Mikleo's treasures. 

"Wait! Please!" Mikleo reached out. Lailah held his hand down. 

Michael shot powerful electric currents, and began to destroy everything. 

"No…" Mikleo began to get very upset. 

"Meebo…" Edna tried to comfort, but he just swam away. 

"Mikleo!" Lailah yelled. 

"Go after him. Make sure he's going to his room." Michael said. He exited the cave, everything inside broken and destroyed now. 

Edna and Lailah trailed after, and Michael went back to the palace. 

__________________________________

"Lunarre, Symone. The time has come. Go fetch that fish bone of a boy." Heldalf said. 

"Right away Heldalf." The two said swimming out of the dark hideout. 

"This is gonna be something amazing. The ocean shall be mine soon enough. Just you wait for the final phase of the plan Michael." Heldalf laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you for all the support on this fix so far. <3 stuff is happening, and AH I just love my boys so much T~T


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My darlings, I'm enjoying writing this so much. I hope you're all still enjoying this story. :-)

Mikleo swam into an empty coral field. He laid down stomach first and just sobbed to himself. 

"How could he." Mikleo whined out. 

He just laid there for a while, until he was interrupted.

"My, my. The poor mer-prince all the way out here, crying alone?" A voice said. 

Mikleo looked up, he glanced around. No one was there.

"What a shame that he had such a hard day. We have a solution." Another deeper voice said. 

"A solution? Who are you?" Mikleo asked, a shake in his voice. 

"We're here to assist you." The voices circled around him. 

"I know there's a boy. You took a liking to him." One said. 

"But what a shame he's a human, and you're a merman." The other spoke. 

Mikleo stayed silent. How did they know about Sorey? 

The two voices swam out and showed themselves. 

"What do you say Mikleo? Let us help you?" A small looking girl said. 

"B-but who are you?" Mikleo stuttered. 

"We work with Heldalf." The other one said, it was a young looking man. 

"Heldalf? W-wh- No way." Mikleo turned his head away. 

"A shame dear boy. For you too, could go see that boy again." The girl said. 

"You could be with him again." The boy said. 

The two swam away a few feet. Mikleo began to think. 

"Sorey...I could possibly see him..Sorey." Those green eyes popped into his head. 

Mikleo looked at the open ocean, then back to the two swimming away. 

"Wait!" He said to the two. 

"Yes?" They both said. 

"T-tell me your names please?" Mikleo asked. 

"I'm Lunarre." The boy said. 

"I'm Symonne." The girl said. 

"I...You two can help me see that boy again? Really?" Mikleo asked. 

"We can, dear boy. Just come with us." Lunarre said. 

Mikleo made up his mind. Michael won't miss him, and Sorey...he wanted to see Sorey so badly. So he swam along, following Symonne and Lunarre. 

__________________________________

"Hey Sorey! I got something for ya." Rose yelled through the large hallway. 

"Is it something I should be scared of?" Sorey asked. 

"Nope...well at least I hope not?" Rose said. 

"Okay...show me." Sorey said, stepping one foot back. 

Rose opened her bag and pulled out a necklace. It was gold around the chain, and around the jewel in the middle. The jewel catching his eye immediately. 

"This is the color of that boy's eyes." Sorey grabbed the necklace. 

"I hoped that would be the reaction. You've been down since Sorey. That boy you miss must be real special." She said. 

"I know the story is a bit odd, but I know what I saw. If anything, I really wanna give him a proper thank you. At least that.." Sorey said putting the necklace on. 

"For your sake, I hope you see him too. Get you back to that hyper dork we've been missing." Rose smacked him on the shoulder. 

Sorey laughed and just sighed. He walked to the window looking out of it. The ocean was sparkling in the sunset. 

"Just who are you..please show yourself soon." Sorey whispered. 

__________________________________

"Oh...we've got to find him Edna." Lailah said looking all over. 

"I can't believe you still Lailah...you really disappointed me." Edna said. 

"I...I'm sorry. One word slipped out and Michael had me pinned asking for more." Lailah replied. 

"I don't care, lie next time. Meebo is really upset." 

"I know, still let's find him. We can lecture each other later." Lailah said. 

Edna sighed and continued swimming around looking for Mikleo. Then in the distance. 

"Meebo.." Edna said, pointing. 

They swam after him, noticing the two he was with. 

"Mikleo!" Lailah yelled, "these two are dangerous, turn around please." 

"I have nothing I want to hear from you." Mikleo said, swimming past her. 

"Meebo...what are you doing?" Edna asked. 

"I'm going to see Heldalf." He said. 

"You can't! Mikleo." Lailah said. 

"If you're so worried, just go tell Michael again. You're good at that." He huffed, catching up with Symonne and Lunarre. 

"We're gonna follow him. Come on." Edna said. 

The two followed Mikleo at a distance, the two he was with led him to a large dark cave. It was so creepy. 

"Right this way." They said, leading down a dark hallway.

"and don't touch the floor." Symonne said. 

"Oh...okay." Mikleo shuddered. 

They went a little farther. Edna and Lailah trailing slowly behind. 

"Ah...welcome dear boy." A deep voice spoke out. 

"A-are you Heldalf?" Mikleo stuttered. 

"I am. I hear you need some help. There's someone you wanna see." He chuckled. 

"Y-yes…" 

"Come closer." Heldalf said. 

Mikleo swam closer. 

"I see...you want to visit a human. Alas...this is stopping you." Heldalf said, he wrapped his dark shadows around Mikleo's tail. 

"C-can you?" Mikleo started. 

"For a small token." 

"But i-" Mikleo began. 

"No, no. Not money." 

"Then...what?" Mikleo asked. 

"I am prepared to offer a deal Mikleo." 

Mikleo began thinking. He wanted nothing more than to see Sorey again….but could he really trust Heldalf?

"What does this deal include?" Mikleo asked. 

"Well now, let's see. We're talking about you, going on land here. Land my boy requires feet. Not this tail you've got." Heldalf wrapped shadows all around Mikleo's tail and abdomen. 

"You can give me legs?!" Mikleo beamed, then paused. "I-I mean, for a deal though right?" 

"Smart lad. You're correct. The deal I have is simple. I will give you one week, got that ONE week, seven days. This boy you're visiting, it appears that you have some feelings for him yes?" Heldalf said. 

"I...uh...what? I mean...maybe a little?" Mikleo blushed. 

"If you can gain those feelings from him back to you, meaning, he's got to say he loves you. You can stay on land with him...permanently." 

"W-woah...I can really? Sorey…" Mikleo said. "But a deal Heldalf...there's two parts. What's the second one?" 

"If in 7 days, he hasn't gained feelings for you, that evening when the sunsets, you'll get your fins back, you'll come to live life as a merman...here. With me." Heldalf said. 

From the dark cave hallway they swam down, Edna and Lailah were frozen in shock. Mikleo wasn't gonna say yes, they hoped. They watched in fear as Mikleo and Heldalf exchange the conversation. 

"Heldalf…." Mikleo began. "I can see Sorey again...He and I..can maybe be friends...maybe more than friends. I can learn more human stuff. I...I can never see Michael again...or Lailah...or Edna...but Sorey…" he thought to himself.

After he cleared his throat. "I….I…..I accept the deal." Mikleo held a hand outwards. 

A giant swirl of water spun around all over, the shadows disappeared, and right in front of him was Heldalf. Holding a bright thing and a pen. 

"Sign this. The deal will be secured." He opened the bright thing. It was a type of scroll..Mikleo took a deep breath and yanked the pen away, quickly signing his name. 

"HA! IT'S DONE THEN!" Heldalf boomed.

Symonne and Lunarre appeared again, holding Mikleo steady. 

"In order to make it in the human world, one must look the part. Your eyes won't be to popular." Symonne spoke. 

"What lovely long hair you have as well. Not good up there though." Lunarre said. 

"H-Heldalf...my looks? But how do they change?" Mikleo squirmed in their grip. 

"Simple...you just watch." Heldalf said, getting closer to Mikleo. 

Heldalf had a sharp object, he grabbed all of Mikleo's long hair, held it tightly at the back of his neck and quickly sliced off all Mikleo's hair. 

"Ouch…" Mikleo winced. 

Symonne swam up and used some sort of magic to turn all of Mikleo's white and blue tipped hair into a black color. 

Heldalf placed the hair in a jar. Then took his hands and placed them over Mikleo's eyes. 

The amethyst shade of Mikleo's eyes turned into a dark blue now. Mikleo blinked rapidly, eyes stinging. Mikleo was then let go by both helpers. 

Edna and Lailah couldn't believe that was Mikleo. Or that he actually said yes. They felt sadness and anger flare inside as they watched. 

Mikleo opened his eyes. He saw black bangs over his eyes, and reached back to feel short hair.

"Now...for the final step. Don't fret I'll make sure you're decent." Heldalf laughed and lights swarmed all around. 

Lights came together forming lines that seemed to wrap around the whole cave. They began getting closer now. 

Heldalf, Symonne, and Lunarre, we're all laughing maniacally. The lights wrapped around Mikleo's tail. 

He hissed out in pain, as they met with his fins and scales. 

"And get this Mikleo. You can't tell Sorey that you're the one who rescued him!" Heldalf laughed. 

"WAIT!" Mikleo began then got caught off as the magic split his tail into legs and feet. He couldn't talk...He couldn't...swim...He couldn't...breath. 

"MIKLEO!" Lailah yelled. 

"MEEBO!" Edna screamed. 

The two swam towards him and wrapped their arms around him, swimming as fast as they could up to the surface. 

Heldalf laughed some more before going back into shadow form. 

Breaking the surface Mikleo breathed deep. 

"I...I need to find Zaveid. Please wait with Meebo." Edna said swimming off to find Zaveid. 

Mikleo was coughing and breathing heavily. 

"Oh Mikleo….what have you done?" Lailah asked him. 

He didn't answer, he just kept coughing. His now blue eyes looked exhausted. 

After his coughing subsided and he was calming his breathing. He slumped against Lailah and the ocean's surface. 

"Mikleo. Hey. It's alright. Stay awake just a little longer." Lailah gently smacked his cheek. 

He just couldn't...He passed out. 

"Mikleo? Mikleo?" Lailah gently shook his shoulder. 

"LAILAH!" Edna yelled from the distance. The boat Zaveid drove right behind. 

"Edna he passed out." Lailah said. 

"No way….what happened to Mikleo?" Zaveid asked, lowering his ladder climbing down. 

"He made a deal with Heldalf...A real bad dude." Edna said. 

"Can you help him?" Lailah asked holding Mikleo out towards Zaveid. 

"His hair...it's shorter and black?" Zaveid asked, he pulled Mikleo in, carrying him up. "WOAH! He's got legs." 

"That was the deal he made. He wanted to see Sorey again...and well...his guardian Michael kinda destroyed his life in an hour so he got really upset." Edna frowned. 

"He's got a week to make Sorey develop feelings for him...or...Heldalf is gonna keep him forever." Lailah said. 

"Luckily the Prince Sorey has feelings for the boy who saved him, been ranting about it since it happened." Zaveid said.

"That might be a problem, Meebo doesn't look the same, and he's not allowed to tell Sorey he was the one who saved him." Edna said. 

"Shit...well that is a problem." Zaveid said lying Mikleo down on the boat floor. 

"Can you help him get to Sorey...he's got a week to try." Lailah said. 

"Me? Get to Sorey. Not possible, but I do know how Sorey can get to him." Zaveid said. 

"How?" The two mermaids asked. 

"The Prince everyday travels down to that shore over there. He reads on those big rocks. We can put Mikleo on the beach and Sorey isn't someone to ever not help people." Zaveid said, pointing to the nearby shoreline. "I'm gonna give him some clothes before we do that though." 

He went below deck and brought back an old t-shirt, with shorts and a belt. 

"He's so skinny...these are the smallest I got. He'll have to deal.." Zaveid said, dressing the still unconscious Mikleo. 

After the clothes were on, and Zaveid made sure Mikleo wasn't injured or sick, he gave him back to Lailah and Edna. 

"Sorey will be out soon. I'd go faster rather than slower. Mikleo will be alright, just keep his head above water." Zaveid said. 

Edna and Lailah thanked him and swam Mikleo over to the shore. 

"Right here." They dragged him up onto the sand, water only up to his knees. 

"The clothes Zaveid gave him sure are weird…." Edna said. 

"It was all he had that would fit him...it's was better than nothing right?" Lailah said. 

She laid Mikleo's head gently onto the sand. 

"We better go...please stay safe Mikleo." Edna frowned. 

The two went back into the ocean, leaving Mikleo alone. 

________________________________

"Alright I'm off for a bit." Sorey smiled grabbing his new book leaving the castle. 

"Don't do anything stupid Sorey." Rose said. 

"Be back by sunset." Dezel said. 

"Okay, okay. I'll be back by then." Sorey rubbed the back of his head. 

He headed out towards the shore, the sun gently beating down, wind blowing softly. It was a beautiful day. 

Sorey smiled, he gripped his new necklace, and ran down the beach to his private reading spot, thinking about that boy again. 

He got there and felt off. Something wasn't right, he looked around and saw…a body!?

"Oh man! Hey! Are you alright?" Sorey ran and knelt next to the person. 

He shook him gently. 

"Hey…" Sorey paused this boy. He looks so familiar. "Could it be that boy?" Sorey thought to himself. 

The boy on the beach began choking. 

"Oh damn…" Sorey gently sat the boy up. 

Mikleo slowly opened his eyes, and coughed heavily. 

"Hey...try to breath. It'll be alright." A voice said. 

Mikleo coughed a little more before they subsided. 

"There we go. Are you alright?" The voice said. 

Mikleo looked to the side through his bangs. Could it be? 

"W-where…" he coughed again. 

"Hey, take it easy. You must have been through something." Sorey said. 

Mikleo just nodded, his throat hurt from all the coughing. 

"Well I won't just leave you here. Let's get you to my castle. I'll take care of you." Sorey smiled. 

"Thank you." Mikleo whispered. 

"Never a problem. Here, nice and slow." Sorey wrapped an arm around the boys hip, the other grabbing his arm. 

As they stood, Mikleo looked down. Feet...He had feet. 

His knees buckled. 

"Easy, easy. Nice and slow. One foot in front of the other." Sorey said. 

Mikleo looked up and moved his bangs out of his eyes and looked at Sorey. 

"Woah...you're...wow. Sorry, that's weird. You're just really pretty." Sorey blushed lightly. 

"Oh...um..thanks?" Mikleo also blushed. 

Sorey shook his head quickly, getting back to the matter at hand. 

"Let's hurry to the palace shall we? You're still in rough shape." Sorey smiled down, the two walking back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming this far. I love my boys, and I want to write so much more for them, we'll see though 😂


	5. Chapter 5

"Edna….ah...what to tell Michael? This is gonna cause so much trouble…" Lailah complained as they swam back. 

"Why not simply just…'Hey Michael, Mikleo was so hurt by your actions that he made a life or death choice with Heldalf and he has legs and is living on land for the next week.' Ya know.." Edna mocked in her best Lailah impression. 

"I don't sound like that, and I...I'm gonna have to tell him that aren't I?" Lailah frowned. 

"What else can we Do? Oh I know, just lie." Edna huffed. "Tell the sea king that we didn't find him." 

"Edna...Mikleo may have angered him, but he's still his nephew. The Prince of the sea. We can't just lie…" 

"Fine, do what you want, I'll be at home till I feel like it." Edna huffed, swimming a different direction. 

Lailah looked up and saw the doors leading to the throne room. 

"Well...no...I have hurt Mikleo and Edna enough. I've got to be strong." Lailah said, she swam faster and before she even opened the doors. She swam away, right to her quarters. "Michael can deal without me till tomorrow." She said leaving. 

_________________________________

"Okay, we're here, welcome to my castle." Sorey smiled. 

"Wow…" Mikleo said, stars practically in his eyes. 

"Come. I better take you to meet some of my friends." Sorey smiled, leading Mikleo down a large hallway. 

They turned and stopped in front of a large door. Sorey knocked on it, behind it. Mikleo heard a voice say "Come in" 

"Rose? Dezel? I kinda...I need some help?" Sorey chuckled. He had only his head in the room. 

"Sorey?? What did you do now?" Rose asked. 

"Something stupid again?" Dezel huffed. 

"Uh..Well? I sorta…" 

"Spit it out." Dezel said. 

"I found a boy...washed up on shore. He needs attending too." Sorey said, pulling Mikleo into the room. 

"Oh dear God…" Rose said, she grabbed a chair, jumped up and ran to the two boys. 

Sorey helped Mikleo sit down. 

"He's coughed a lot since I found him. Got some weak legs too. He uh...oh..I never asked. What's your name?" Sorey asked. 

"My name is Mikleo…" he strained out. His throat was sore from all the coughing still.

"Dezel, grab a cup of water, he's really hoarse." She said. 

"Mikleo. That's a nice name. Anyway, he stumbled a lot on the way here. I don't think anything is broken." Sorey said. 

Rose knelt down and went to inspect Mikleo's legs. Mikleo jumped back in fear. 

"Woah, woah. It's okay, easy. I won't hurt you." Rose said. 

"S-sorey…" Mikleo whispered out. 

"You won't be harmed, I promise. Here, hold my hand, you'll be okay." Sorey smiled. 

Mikleo nodded, he reached up, and took Sorey's hand. Sorey immediately felt a cold chill run down his spine. Mikleo's hand, it felt just like the boy who saved him. Sorey gasped and released the hand shake. 

"It...no way. It couldn't be could it? His eyes, I need to see his eyes again." Sorey thought. 

"Are you okay there?" Dezel asked, coming back with a large cup. 

"Me? Oh I'm fine. Never better, yea. I..feel great. Oh look water, here Mikleo. It will help your throat." Sorey stuttered out. 

"T-thank you?" Mikleo asked, confused by the recent reaction. 

He stared at the cup. He just stuck his hand in it, and licked the water from his fingers. 

"Uh...okay. Like this though." Sorey chuckled, and demonstrated. 

Mikleo felt stupid. He truly didn't know though, all of this was so new. Even this thing he was sitting in. 

He grabbed the cup and did as Sorey did. 

Drinking water like this was weird. 

"Feel better?" Rose asked. "You don't have any broken bones, so that's good." 

"I feel fine. Uh..what are these?" Mikleo asked, seeing he had stuff on his body. 

"Uh...clothes? Are you sure you're okay?" Dezel said. 

"Clothes? Who's? I've never had any before." He touched the fabric everywhere. 

"Mikleo? Hey…" Sorey knelt down and grabbed Mikleo's cheeks. 

Mikleo looked up and looked into Sorey's eyes. 

"Blue...I guess I was wrong." Sorey frowned. 

Mikleo grabbed Sorey's hands. He touched their foreheads. 

Sorey felt extreme dejà vu. He knew though, the boy who rescued him had Violet eyes. Beautiful Purple eyes. 

"Hey now. Break it up." Rose said. 

"So Mikleo, where are you from?" Dezel asked. 

"The sea." Mikleo said. 

"Not exactly the answer I expected. I need an answer though kid." Dezel said. 

"Where else should I be from?" Mikleo asked. 

"I think he has amnesia Sorey." Rose said. 

"He knew his name." Sorey said. 

"Well let's ask some more questions. See what's up." Rose said. 

"Let me ask them." Sorey said. 

"Alright. Dezel, back off for a sec." Rose said. 

"Mikleo. I'm gonna ask some questions, answer as best you can okay?" 

"Okay Sorey." 

"Where are you from?" 

"The sea? I said that already." 

"Okay…. " Sorey said. 

"I-" Mikleo began and then he saw Heldalf in his mind. 

"Keep quiet, you're not to tell them anything about your life as a merman." He boomed. 

Mikleo leaned forward and gripped his head. It pounded. 

"Woah, woah. Hey. Breath, you'll be alright." Sorey said falling onto his knees to help Mikleo. 

"I...I'm sorry." Mikleo frowned, the pain subsiding. 

"Maybe we should get him something to eat." Dezel said. 

"Probably a good idea. We have chicken, pasta, what do you Like?" 

"What's pasta?" Mikleo asked. 

"You've...never heard of pasta? How are you alive?" Rose asked. 

"I've only ever had fish...I'm sorry." Mikleo frowned. 

"Well, in that case, let's go get some pasta. Let's also maybe? Change your clothes." Sorey said, holding his hand out. 

Mikleo took it and they walked again, to another room. 

Mikleo just looked down the whole way. He really did have legs. He wanted to….He got out of Sorey's grip and reached down to feel them, and ended up falling face first onto the floor. 

"Woah! Are you okay?" Sorey asked. 

"Wow…" Mikleo said. He had hands on his calves. 

"Are...you...okay?" Sorey asked, kneeling down next to Mikleo. 

"What are these called?" Mikleo said, shoving his toes near Sorey's face.

"Uh...toes." Sorey chuckled. 

"Toes. I love them." Mikleo laid on his back legs in the air grabbing his feet. 

"You are something else." Sorey laughed. 

"Is that a good thing?" Mikleo asked. 

"Honestly. Yes. You're different, I like it." Sorey lightly blushed. 

Mikleo smiled, he pulled his knees in enjoying his legs. 

It was like watching a toddler, the way Mikleo wiggled his toes.

"Why don't we go get clothes and then we'll eat." Sorey laughed. He helped Mikleo up. 

Mikleo was getting this walking thing down a bit, he was slow, but he understood the concept. 

"Here we go. Let's see...You're tiny." Sorey said. 

"I am not!" Mikleo blushed again. 

Sorey just chuckled and dug through the closet again. 

He found something. It was white Capri pants, with gold trim on the sides and the hems. A light blue vest, with a black short sleeve dress shirt for underneath. 

"This will look nice on you. Here." Sorey smiled. 

"Thank you. How do these work?" Mikleo asked. 

"Oh dear." Sorey laughed. 

"I'm sorry." 

"Its really alright. You're sure you don't have amnesia?" Sorey asked. 

" No I don't. Although I can't really explain why. Not yet anyway." Mikleo said. 

"I trust you Mikleo." Sorey said. 

Mikleo smiled. Sorey grabbed the clothes and laid them out. 

"I guess we'll start with the shirts. They're gonna be a little loose." Sorey said. 

Mikleo nodded and they got to work. 

After some time, Sorey was behind Mikleo tightening the shirt and vest, and hooking a belt onto the pants. 

"There we go. Do they feel okay?" Sorey asked. 

"Humans wear these all the time?" Mikleo asked, feeling the fabric of the clothes. 

"We do actually. Now onto that pasta I promised." Sorey smiled, grabbing Mikleo's hand. 

They walked side by side and head towards the dining room. 

Upon opening the doors, Mikleo was speechless. 

"This room looks amazing." 

"I'm glad you think so, let's get you some food now. Okay?" Sorey chuckled. 

"Okay Sorey." Mikleo smiled. 

__________________________________

*that evening*

Sorey took Mikleo for a walk in the gardens. The stars and moon shining brightly down. 

"So Mikleo. Tell me about yourself." Sorey asked. 

"Well...I can't say much, but I do collect things." He said. 

"Really? Like what?" 

"My friend and I would go exploring, we'd look for human things." 

"You know for a human, you say 'humans' a lot." Sorey noted. 

"Oh...I'm sorry. I'm just not used to a lot here yet." 

"You weren't by chance? Abused were you?" Sorey whispered. 

"Oh...oh no. Not at all, I swear. My uncle was very nice. He raised me, we just didn't do a whole lot that's all." Mikleo stuttered out. 

"Phew. Okay. Hey I mean, I know you can't say much, but one day I hope you do." Sorey said. 

"One day I hope to tell you everything too. I can stay for a week. So there's time." 

"A week? Mikleo, But how? A week, that's not much time." Sorey frowned. 

"Sorey….It can be longer if...well...if.." 

"If what?" 

"I can't say...I'm sorry." Mikleo frowned. 

"I...nevermind. We should go back, I'll show you your room." Sorey said. 

When Sorey turned quickly something fell on the ground. 

Mikleo picked it up. A purple jewel on top sparkling. 

"Wow...this is beautiful...it almost matches…." Mikleo whispered, he held it up again. A small reflection showing his eyes were no longer purple. 

"Matches what?" Sorey asked. 

"Well...not anymore. I'm sorry, here." Mikleo handed the necklace back. 

"The chain unhooked. Hey Mikleo?" Sorey asked. 

"Yes?" 

"Tomorrow, would you like to go out into town with me?" Sorey lightly blushed. 

"I'd love to." Mikleo smiled. 

Sorey smiled back, and then they walked back into the castle. 

Sorey showed Mikleo his room. 

"You'll sleep here. I'm in the room down there with the blue door. If you need anything okay?" Sorey said. 

"Thank you Sorey. So I sleep here then?" Mikleo pointed to a chair in the corner. 

"Oh uh...no. You'll sleep here." Sorey gestured to the bed. 

Mikleo walked over and put his hand to it, it was soft. He then pushed both hands into it. He smiled, it was bouncy. 

"You also wear these to bed. Not those clothes." Sorey held up a white shirt with blue accents, and black pants. 

"Humans change clothes to sleep?" 

"We do...I guess well. Let's get you into these." Sorey chuckled. 

Once Mikleo was in his pajamas, Sorey pulled back the blankets, and Mikleo laid down, like he did in his ocean bed. It engulfed him. It was soft. He was exhausted, he pulled the blankets up to his waist, and passed out immediately. 

"I'll uh..come get you in the morning. Okay?" Sorey said. 

"Mikleo?" Sorey turned around. "Oh…" Sorey smiled, seeing Mikleo asleep. 

He walked over and looked down, he carefully grabbed Mikleo's cheeks. He touched their foreheads together. That chill came back. 

"You're so mysterious...somehow I feel like we've met, but I've never seen you before." Sorey whispered. He blew out the candle and shut the door, leaving Mikleo alone. 

"A week huh...I wonder if he can stay longer. I want to know more about him." Sorey said retiring to his own room for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Edna was awoken by knocking noises. She slowly woke up and went to her door.

"Lailah?" Edna asked. 

"Edna, I need you, come on." 

"Wait? For what?" Edna asked, getting the sleep out of her eyes. 

"We're gonna go check on Mikleo." Lailah said. 

"We are? What about your job with Michael?" Edna asked. 

"That's taken care of. Let's just hurry, I'm worried about him." 

"Got it." 

The two swam back to the surface leaving their underwater home behind. 

_________________________________

"Lailah? Are you here yet?" Michael asked. 

He swam around, he hasn't seen Mikleo this morning, nor Lailah. 

He swam and sat in his throne, and that's when he saw a note. 

"Michael, This is sudden, and not like me, however, there is an urgent business I must take care of, I will be back in a few days."  
-Lailah

"What? Wait?" Michael swam quickly to Mikleo's room. It swung the doors open. 

"Mikleo?" Michael asked, worry in his tone. 

He looked around, no one had been here since Mikleo left the morning before. 

"Mikleo...oh What have I done." Michael fell to the floor, with a sad sigh. 

__________________________________

"Sorey? Hey, Sorey?" Dezel said, gently shaking the Prince. 

"I got this. HEY SOREY!" Rose yelled, jumping on the bed. 

"Woah...WOAH!" Sorey yelled as he was bounced off the bed. "Rose…" Sorey rubbed his head. 

"Get up already, you have a guest to show around, remember?" Rose smiled. 

"He's been up for a while, he just keeps touching things." Dezel said. 

"Mikleo, oh good…" Sorey chuckled. 

"Just go get him will ya. There's breakfast for you two in the dining hall." Rose pushed him into his clothing closet. 

"Wear something casual, we don't need a ruckus today." Dezel said. 

Sorey sighed, and he grabbed a baggy white shirt, black pants, and black boots. He tucked the shirt into the pants, and to finish it off, he wrapped and tied a red sash around his waist. 

"Good choice there. Now shoo." Rose then pushed him out the door. 

"Do you think something good will come out of this?" Dezel asked. 

"Who knows, he still got feelings for that purple eyed boy." Rose huffed. 

__________________________________

"Hey, Mikleo?" Sorey knocked on the door.

There was no answer, Sorey cracked the door open. 

"Mikleo?" 

"Sorey! Look at this stuff." Mikleo said, throwing soap all over. 

"Why, yes, it's called soap." Sorey laughed. 

"This room is amazing. The bed, and soap. I love human things!" Mikleo smiled brightly. 

"You really are something else. Come on, let's get you dressed for the day." Sorey said. 

Sorey had Mikleo put on some blue pants, black boots, a light blue dress shirt, and a tight black vest. 

They ate breakfast and Sorey and Mikleo got in a horse carriage heading to town. 

"Wow! What's This?" Mikleo leaned over the back of the carriage. 

"Woah there!" Sorey yelled. 

He grabbed Mikleo around the waist and pulled him back into the seat. 

"You gotta stay in the seat. Okay?" Sorey chuckled. 

Mikleo nodded, and continued looking at all the scenery on the way to town. 

"It's so pretty here, there's nothing like this where I came from." Mikleo smiled. 

" What place doesn't have trees?" Sorey asked. 

"Oh...uh...you know...there." Mikleo stuttered. 

"If you say so." Sorey said. 

They continued onwards, the town coming into view. 

Mikleo went wide eyed, it was so pretty. 

"Let's explore shall We?" Sorey smiled. 

"Please!" Mikleo beamed. 

Sorey blushed lightly. Mikleo...was cute.

"Sorey...let's go." Mikleo grabbed Sorey's hand 

" Okay, okay. I'm coming." Sorey smiled. 

They wandered around town, or more like Mikleo dragged Sorey around looking at practically everything. 

"Everything in the human world is so interesting!" Mikleo said. 

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Why don't we rest for a bit, I'll go buy some lunch." Sorey asked. 

"Okay. Where do we rest?" Mikleo asked. 

"Lets rest over there." Sorey pointed to a small hillside that looked into some ocean canals. 

They walked over and sat down near the water. 

"Alright stay here, I'll go get some lunch. Got it though? Stay here." Sorey said. 

"I'll stay here. Got it." Mikleo said. 

"Good, I'll be back." Sorey walked away. 

Mikleo looked down at the water. 

"I wonder how everyone's doing down there." Mikleo asked. 

"Well we're fine." A voice said. 

"W-who?" Mikleo looked around. 

The water splashed up. 

"Edna. What are you doing here?" Mikleo asked. 

"I'm here to you know." Lailah said. 

"Lailah?! You two are in….you two came this deep into human territory?" 

"We came to check on you. We still worry you know." Edna said. 

"It's dangerous for you two. I mean, you are still mermaids." Mikleo said. 

"We're being careful, believe me. It took us hours to find you." Lailah said. 

"Tell us, any progress with the Prince?" Edna asked. 

"Not really...I mean, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do." Mikleo sighed. 

"You have 5 days to make him develop feelings, Meebo. Heldalf is gonna take you." Edna frowned. 

"I know. I just...I don't know how to make him like me more. I'm liking him more, and I...I don't know how this 'feelings' thing works." Mikleo said. 

"Don't worry too much, Mikleo just be yourself. You're a lovely mer...well, not right now, but youre a lovely human. I'm sure he'll come around." Lailah smiled. 

"Yea, but there is a time limit." Mikleo frowned. 

"Mikleo!" Sorey said walking back. 

"We'll talk later Meebo. On the shore." Edna said. 

Her and Lailah then dove back under. 

"Hey, you find something in there?" Sorey asked. 

"Oh uh..no. Just looking at the water." Mikleo said. 

"Are you freaked out by it? I mean..you were in a shipwreck right?" Sorey asked. 

"I'm...uh...no..actually. I don't remember the crash." Mikleo lied. 

"Must be rough. Hey though, here's some food. Enjoy." Sorey smiled. 

"Thanks Sorey." 

They sat next to each other, eating and making small talk. 

After they finished eating they headed towards a shop. It was full of glass art and paintings. Mikleo looked on a shelf and saw mermaid figures. 

"These catch your eye?" Sorey asked. 

"Just...wow..mermaids huh?" Mikleo stuttered. 

"Rose and Dezel mention them sometimes, well more they mention 'the sea king' and other make believe stuff." Sorey chuckled. 

"What if they're right though? If they exist?" Mikleo picked up one of the statues. 

"I mean, I've never seen any on my travels, that doesn't mean their not there I guess?" Sorey said. 

"Maybe they're told to hide. Who knows." Mikleo said. 

"Can you imagine though? Having your legs fused together like That?" Sorey asked. 

"Sounds odd, I much prefer having two legs instead of one." Mikleo lied again. 

"That's true. Do you like this statue though?" Sorey asked. 

"I prefer this one actually." Mikleo picked up a statue that was just a tail, the color that used to match his. 

"It sure is pretty, may I see it?" Sorey asked. 

Mikleo nodded, Sorey then had him look at other goods, while he bought it. 

"You have a good eye sir." The shop keeper said. 

"Thank you, I'd like the purchase if I May?" Sorey asked. 

"Of course, here you are." The shopkeeper wrapped it lightly and put it in a small bag. 

"Wait, I have to pay for this." Sorey said. 

"Don't you worry. Your highness, it's a pleasure to have you in my shop." The shopkeeper said. 

Suddenly all these people were flooding around. 

"Its him!"  
"You're highness."  
"Prince!" 

Multiple people were surrounding him. 

"Ah..hello everyone." Sorey rubbed the back of his neck. 

They crowded and gave compliments, Mikleo laughed to himself. Sorey looked so cute, all embarrassed like that. 

After some time Sorey managed to get away from the big crowd. He grabbed Mikleo and they walked back to the carriage. 

"You seem quite popular with the townfolk." Mikleo said. 

"I guess so, they all seem to like me, I try my best to make the kingdom a really nice place. Ya know, good economy, resources, and agriculture. So my people don't have to worry too much." Sorey said, he walked with his hands behind his head. 

"That's incredible. Where I came from, we don't have much, mostly fish products." 

"Did you come from close or far?" 

"I came from pretty close actually, I won't say anything else though." Mikleo sighed. 

"Well Mr. Mysterious Mikleo. I do believe I said you could have this." Sorey dug out the mermaid tail trinket from the market. 

"You're sure this was no trouble?" 

"I promise, it's all yours now." Sorey smiled. 

"Thank you Sorey." Mikleo smiled, squeezing it gently. 

They decided to just head back to the castle. Sorey taught Mikleo some games, ate dinner, and they both retired to their rooms for bed. 

Mikleo changed into his pajamas. 

"Hah. I did it." He smiled to himself. 

He then looked out the window seeing the ocean under the moonlight. He had 4 days left. He just hoped it would be possible. He was terrified of Heldalf, he didn't want to be there forever. He just frowned and turned around getting into bed. He pulled the covers up and bundled in them. 

"I hope. Sorey, I don't want to leave you…." He whispered, then he drifted off to sleep. 

_________________________________

"Oh this is too good. These idiots have no idea how to do anything." Heldalf laughed. 

"At this rate Sir, the shrimp will be yours in 4 days." Lunarre said. 

"He'll make life here more entertaining for sure." Symonne chuckled. 

"We'll keep a close watch, cause that brat will be mine." Heldalf said. 

He swam over to a shelf. It had two jars on it. One had Mikleo's white hair in it, the other just had his eye color as a mist inside. 

"Keep a close watch, you two. If anything happens between those two, the plan is ruined. Don't let that happen." Heldalf said. 

"Yes Heldalf." Symonne and Lunarre said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and keeping up with this fic. I've got a lot more planned so stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Sorey woke up to a loud crash. He jolted out of bed and exited his room, looking for the source. 

The hallway was empty, the only other room near was Mikleo's. He ran and knocked on the door. 

"Hey, are you okay? There was a crash just now." Sorey asked. 

Mikleo opened the door hair a bit messy, and clothes untucked and loose. 

"Oh Sorey. I'm sorry, I knocked over that thing." Mikleo pointed to a vase that had fallen. 

"That old thing, don't worry about it. Are you alright?" Sorey asked. 

"I'm okay, I tripped over my feet, is all." Mikleo blushed. 

Sorey walked in and gently moved all the large pieces to one area. He looked a bit startled as he saw red spots on the floor. 

"Mikleo? Hey, come here." Sorey gestured. 

Mikleo walked over and stood near Sorey. 

Sorey saw just what he thought. Mikleo had cut his foot on one of the pieces. 

"You've been injured." Sorey grabbed Mikleo's foot. 

Mikleo winced and lost balance falling onto the floor. 

"Oh crap. Hey, I'm sorry. Sorey rushed forward and helped Mikleo sit up. 

"Don't worry about it. I um...I get to keep my foot right?" Mikleo asked. 

"It's just a cut, but we better clean it up and wrap it. Wait here." Sorey ran into the bathroom and grabbed a cloth, getting it wet. 

He also grabbed a dry cloth, and be found wrapping as well. 

"Just hold still okay?" Sorey said. 

Sorey lifted Mikleo's foot up resting it on his thigh. He grabbed the wet cloth and ran it gently along the cut. 

Mikleo shook slightly, he'd never had an injury like this. 

"You alright?" Sorey asked. 

"Yea, just never had an injury on my legs before." Mikleo said. 

"Never? Did you stay inside all the time or something?" Sorey asked shocked. 

"No. My friend and I explored often, I didn't like staying still in my room. I collected things, made a special place for them, got into trouble sometimes." Mikleo chuckled. 

"What kind of stuff did you collect?" Sorey asked, still tending to the wound. 

"Human stuff." 

"Human stuff? What kind of human stuff?" 

"Spoons, pipes, buttons, glass stuff, compasses, the cool stuff." 

"Perhaps we can go adventure, to collect stuff sometime." Sorey said, he wrapped the foot and tied it tightly. 

Sorey stood up and held his hand out, helping Mikleo up too. 

"I'd like that. I have 4 days left, if we can find time." Mikleo said. 

"4 days huh. Maybe tomorrow. I have a lot to do today, and tonight I have plans for us. Do you think that will work?" Sorey asked. 

Mikleo smiled happily and hugged Sorey. 

Sorey blushed slightly and hugged back. 

"Oh sorry, I should have just said yes." Mikleo also blushed. 

"D-dont worry about it. It's cool. Anyway, don't do anything too reckless, if you want food, just go ask for anything you'd like. Wander the castle as you please. I'll come find you for dinner. Okay?" Sorey said. 

"I understand. Have a good day Sorey." Mikleo smiled. 

Sorey waved bye as he left to attend to his Prince duties. 

Mikleo walked out of his room and walked at a faster pace towards the back doors that lead to the ocean. 

He walked to the place Sorey found him, and looked around for Edna and Lailah.

"Hey Mikster!" A voice boomed. 

"Zaveid?" Mikleo asked. 

"It sure is bizarre seeing ya without your fins Mikster." He said pulling his boat a bit closer to shore. 

Zaveid jumped off, and walked towards Mikleo. 

"I suppose it's still a bit weird. Toes are odd things." Mikleo said. 

"Well let me look at you." Zaveid chuckled.   
"Look at these fancy clothes, our dear old Prince sure is treating you nicely. I hope anyway." 

"Oh he's wonderful. He's so kind, he's been so patient with me too. I don't know hardly any of the human stuff he's showing me." 

"Seems like you've got quite the heart of love for Mr. Sorey." Zaveid winked. 

Mikleo blushed and quietly coughed and averted his eyes. 

"You uh...tell him about your tail?" Zaveid asked. 

"I can't...Heldalf won't allow it." Mikleo suddenly frowned. 

"Well damn, sounds like you've got yourself into a bad deal." 

"Yea...just a little bit. If Sorey doesn't develop the same feelings towards me in 4 days. Well...I won't be able…." Mikleo trailed off. 

"Mikster….if you just be yourself, I'm sure Sorey will come around in 4 days." Zaveid said. 

"That's what Lailah and Edna said too, it's not that I'm worried to much of he truly cares for me or not, I just...This Time limit scares me the most. 4 days Zaveid, and he's busy today so technically 3...I'm…" Mikleo huffed out. 

"Woah now. Let's calm down." Zaveid said. 

"Yea Meebo, let's calm down." Edna suddenly appeared with Lailah. 

"Oh hey you two." Zaveid said.

"Hello again." Lailah said.

"Your Prince isn't around right?" Edna asked. 

"No, he's doing stuff today." Mikleo said. 

"Are you two doing anything later?" Lailah asked. 

"He said he made plans, I don't know what they are though." Mikleo replied. 

"Oh..sounds romantic. A secret date." Lailah smiled. 

"I'm not sure I can call this a date. He hasn't gained feelings for me like that." Mikleo said. 

"Oh my sweet innocent Mikster. Let old Zaveid help you out for just a moment." 

"Oh brother." Edna huffed. 

"If your Prince has done any of the following, feels are in my boy!" Zaveid said. 

"Just what do you know about Sorey's feelings Zaveid?" Lailah asked. 

"Just trust me. I'm a bit of a romantic guy. Anyway, has Mr. Prince; blushed at you?" 

"Y-yes…" Mikleo blushed. 

"Has he gone out of his way to help you?" 

"I..I think. He helped me with finding clothes, and he wrapped my foot injury." 

"Oh did he now. He doesn't do that for just anyone." Zaveid winked. 

"You really think he might be falling for me?" Mikleo blushed. 

"Aw Meebo is all red." Edna smirked. 

"Young Love! It's so cute!" Lailah chirped. 

"S-shut it." Mikleo turned away, and crossed his arms. 

"Idea. Let's help Mikleo get ready, the mermaid way." Edna said. 

"Edna, that's a great idea!" Lailah smiled. 

"Do I even wanna know what the mermaid way is?" Zaveid asked. 

"Trust us, Wait here for us, we need some supplies." Edna said diving under the water. 

"You're gonna look amazing on your date Mikleo!" Lailah said, also diving under. 

"Uh...Okay? I guess we wait here?" Zaveid asked. 

"I guess." Mikleo took some steps toward the ocean. 

A huge wave rolled in the distance and splashed up and covered Zaveid and Mikleo's feet and ankles. 

"Woah.." Mikleo fell backwards. 

"Oh geez, you alright?" Zaveid asked. 

"The water feels nice today." Mikleo said cupping some into his hands. 

"Do you miss your fins?" Zaveid asked. 

"I didn't really think about it, until now. I guess I do a little bit, I mean who wouldn't miss something they've had their whole life?" Mikleo said. 

"You got that right. Anyway, you've gotten soaked." Zaveid said. 

"I don't care. I'm gonna enjoy this a little bit." Mikleo just laid in the waves. 

Zaveid just sighed and they waited together for a bit more time before Edna and Lailah popped back up holding multiple items. 

"Meebo you're soaked." Edna said. 

"Ah don't worry about that, he's gotta come out here for us to work." Lailah said. 

"What are you two doing exactly?" Mikleo asked. 

"If you three are good, I've got some work to do. So see ya." Zaveid said, heading back to his boat. 

"Time to get to work. Come on Mikleo." Lailah said. 

Mikleo just sighed and moved out a little more into the ocean. Lailah and Edna got on both sides of him and went to work. 

"Your black hair doesn't suit you as well as the white." Lailah frowned. 

"Well it wasn't my color choice." Mikleo huffed. 

"Well don't worry, you're gonna look nice later. So shut up and let us work." Edna said. 

Mikleo sighed and let them work for a while. 

_________________________________

"Have you seen Mikleo?" Sorey asked. 

"He went out the back door this morning, hasn't come back yet." Rose said. 

"You just let him leave?" Sorey asked. 

"Hey, as far as I know he just looked at the gardens. No one else saw him go anywhere else." Dezel said. 

"I'll go look for him. It can't be helped now." Sorey sighed. 

"Are you two doing something tonight?" Rose asked. 

"I want to take him to that lake after dinner." Sorey said. 

"Looks to me like Sorey is planning a date." Dezel said. 

Sorey blushed and chuckled to himself. 

"A date...pft. no...I mean...well…" Sorey rubbed the back of his neck. 

"SO IT IS A DATE!" Rose jumped in front of him. 

"W-wait a second…" Sorey said, gently pushing her back. 

"You shouldn't be here then, go fix your clothes, and go find that boy!" Rose said. 

"Get out of here Sorey." Dezel huffed, pushing Sorey gently towards the door. 

"Right...see you later." Sorey waved goodbye. 

"Do you think he's changing his mind about Mikleo? Do you think he'll move forward?" Rose asked. 

"He definitely is holding some feelings inside, deep down though he's still wanting some kind of interaction with that purple eyed guy." Dezel sighed. 

"We'll keep our fingers crossed." Rose said. 

"Yea, fingers crossed." Dezel said. 

__________________________________

"There. You look amazing." Lailah smiled. 

They put stuff in Mikleo's hair, it gave it a shine and made it soft. For his face they gently gave it a soft touch, he looked fresh out of a spa. 

"Now just go dry off, and be yourself Meebo." Edna said. 

"Thanks you two, I'll be off now." Mikleo said, he stood up and walked back up to shore. Water dripping all around him. 

"Human clothes and water don't seem to mix. Ugh….It feels weird." Mikleo shook his sleeves trying to get the water off. 

"Meebo, go. You can get new clothes" Edna threw some water at him. 

"Fine, fine. Bye." Mikleo huffed.

"We expect a full report soon. Have fun." Lailah said. 

The two mermaids went back under the waves. 

Mikleo walked back towards the palace. 

"Mikleo! There you are." Sorey yelled from the palace garden. 

Mikleo walked a little faster and met Sorey in the middle. 

"You have a good day...why are you all wet?" Sorey asked, seeing Mikleo was dripping water. 

"I uh...tripped, fell in the ocean, clumsy me." Mikleo said. 

"How about you go get dried off and changed. I'll grab us a picnic dinner. Meet me by the entrance doors?" Sorey asked, light blush upon his cheeks.

"Sounds good, see you in a bit Sorey." Mikleo smiled. 

They went separate ways, Mikleo went and got cleaned up. Sorey grabbed dinner foods and placed them in a basket. He went back to the entrance of the castle waiting for Mikleo. He came a few moments later looking incredible. 

Sorey stared in awe. Mikleo was really pretty. 

"So, what do you have planned?" Mikleo asked. 

"I'm taking you, uh...to have a picnic dinner and we're gonna stargaze on a lake." Sorey blushed again. 

"Sounds wonderful." Mikleo smiled. He boldly hopped forward and grabbed Sorey's arm, a blush spreading to his cheeks as well. 

The two went out and got back into the carriage heading towards the destination.   
They arrived after some time, Sorey setting up the picnic, Mikleo looking at flowers. 

"Its ready, wanna come sit Mikleo," Sorey said. 

"This is amazing, I've never had anything like this before." Mikleo sat down. 

"I've never done this with anyone either. To be honest. But hey, let's have a good time." Sorey smiled. 

"I'd like that Sorey." Mikleo smiled. 

The two had moved slightly to be closer together. They enjoyed small talk and the food they had received. It was gonna be a nice night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry I don't add summaries or more notes, I truly just don't have the right words ever 😭 I once again though can at least thank you for reading and I hope you've enjoyed the story thus far.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorey was setting up a small boat as the sun was setting. It was so beautiful here. 

"Alright it's done, come on." Sorey held a hand out and smiled. 

Mikleo stood up and walked over taking Sorey's hand. 

Sorey helped him sit in the boat and he joined a moment later. He pushed off the shore with an oar, and they were off. 

"Oh wow." Mikleo smiled, as he saw all the lake's flowers and trees. 

Sorey smiled, Mikleo was amazing, there was this constant nagging however over the boy with violet eyes. 

Sorey took them to the middle of the lake and they waited for the stars to come out. 

"Hey Mikleo. Can you tell me more about yourself?" Sorey suddenly asked. 

"A few things I guess, what do you want to know?" Mikleo asked. 

"I um...Well what did you like doing for fun, besides exploring?" 

"Lets see, I did enjoy playing with dolphins when I was younger, haven't done that for years though." 

"Dolphins, I bet that was fun, I take it you enjoyed swimming too?" 

"Oh yea...I...yea...I wasn't that good at it, but I liked it." Mikleo lied. 

"One day I wanna swim in the ocean behind the castle, I just haven't had a chance ever." Sorey said. 

"One day you will for sure. Swimming is amazing." Mikleo smiled. 

"Maybe...we can do that together someday?" Sorey asked, blush on his cheeks. 

"I would like that very much….I just…" 

"I know you have 3 days, but I don't really want to say goodbye in 3 days, how can I make you stay?" Sorey asked, he moved closer to Mikleo. 

"I….Sorey…..I…" Mikleo leaned forward and grabbed Sorey's cheek. He tried leaning in for a kiss, but Sorey backed up. 

"Oh...Mikleo...I'm-" Sorey was cut off. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Mikleo sprang back, the boat rocking, "I'm really not used to human interaction like this...I'm really sorry." 

"Its….okay...just...there's someone else I like, I'm sorry." Sorey sighed. 

"They must be very lucky. Having the Prince falling for them." Mikleo said. 

"Well….I'm not so sure they even realize I was the Prince. I don't know his name, or what he even looks like, but he had these beautiful violet eyes. He saved me, and I...I think I like him." Sorey said. 

"Violet eyes, that used to be my--" 

"Don't forget what I told you boy." Heldalf's voice boomed through his head, and he clutched it in pain. 

"Woah, woah! Are you alright?" Sorey asked worried. 

Mikleo squeezed his head until the pain subsided, he slowly raised his head. 

"Sorry, that happens sometimes." Mikleo frowned. 

"You sure you're Okay?" Sorey asked. 

"Yes..I'm Alright." 

"You uh...we're saying something how Violet used to be Your?? Something?" Sorey asked. 

"The color of my favorite shell I found once." Mikleo lied. 

"Did you ever? Meet anyone with violet eyes Mikleo?" 

"I have once." Mikleo whispered. 

"Really?!" Sorey asked. 

Mikleo just nodded and looked over the side of the boat. His reflection staring back at him. He didn't look like himself. He frowned. 

"Sorey….I'm sorry." Mikleo said. 

"What for?" 

"Just...just accept it." Mikleo frowned. "I'm sorry I am keeping all these secrets from you." 

Sorey began thinking about the violet eyed boy. Maybe he was just giving his hopes up, he showed up once for a few minutes, and there's been no sign since. Well, and Mikleo was amazing, and Sorey might have been developing a small crush. 

"Hey, Mikleo?" 

"Yes?" 

"Wanna stargaze with Me?" 

"Stargaze?" 

"We lay down here, and we look at stars." 

Mikleo nodded and moved back towards Sorey. 

"Can you tell me about stars Sorey?" Mikleo asked. 

"I'd be honored." Sorey chuckled. 

They laid down and got situated, Sorey gently pulling Mikleo onto his chest. 

They went over star patterns, constellations, and old stories. 

Sorey looked down at Mikleo who was looking at the sky. The moon illuminating his face. Had it always been that smooth looking? Mikleo's long lashes, his soft hair, his pale skin. Maybe, just Maybe? 

Sorey leaned down slowly, their bodies almost cuddling each other. Sorey was about to grab Mikleo's hand when the boat tipped over. 

"Woah! Hey you alright?" Sorey asked. 

Mikleo was struggling, he didn't know how to swim without fins. He dropped under the water. Sorey grabbed him and held him up. 

Mikleo was coughing violently for just a few seconds. 

"I'm okay. How did that happen?" Mikleo asked. 

"I...I don't know, but I guess we should get back in it and head back to the palace for the evening." Sorey said. 

Mikleo nodded and they did just that. 

_________________________________

"Ugh, that was close. Symonne, Lunarre, we have a problem. The human is gonna develop feelings by the end of the 3 days at this rate." Heldalf said. 

Heldalf used magic to flip the boat over, and now he was a heated mess. 

"What options are there?" Lunarre asked.

"If only we had a decoy of someone we could give purple eyes too, Sorey will fall for that person." Symonne huffed. 

"Symonne! That's genius, you're on to something. I have just the plan." 

Heldalf went over to where he kept Mikleo's hair and eye color. 

"If we can have that human under a spell just until that shrimp boys deadline is up, then there would be no problems." Heldalf said. 

"But where are we gonna find a decoy?" Lunarre asked. 

"I'll be going to do that." Heldalf said. 

"But Heldalf." Symonne said. 

"I have enough magic to pull this off. Just you wait Michael, your downfall is very soon." Heldalf laughed. 

He used some magic, Mikleo's hair and eye color burst out of the jar, and Heldalf moved it into a necklace. 

He laughed to himself, it was too easy, he put the necklace on and mist and lights surrounded him. 

"Heldalf?" Symonne and Lunarre asked. 

"I'll be back soon, and you two will have a new friend." Heldalf said and he just disappears from the water. 

"He's gone." Symonne said. 

"For now, he'll be back and we'll have that shrimp to boss around." Lunarre said. 

"Oh yea. I will await your return then Heldalf." Symonne laughed to herself. 

________________________________

"Do you think Meebo will succeed?" Edna asked. 

"Mikleo is doing everything he can, right now, it's up to Sorey at this point." Lailah said. 

"Do you think there's a way we can make sure Meebo doesn't get taken by Heldalf?" Edna asked. 

"If we tried, I fear we'll get taken too, Heldalf is so powerful Edna, plus those two friends of his." Lailah frowned. 

"If there is anyway to save him, we'll do it right?" Edna asked. 

"If there is a way, we'll figure it out. I swear." Lailah said. 

__________________________________

The next morning came and Mikleo blinked his eyes open. 

There were 3 days left, and Sorey confessed he had feelings for him...but his merman form. The one who saved him, and he couldn't even say anything about it. 

Mikleo turned onto his stomach and just slammed his face into the pillows and groaned. 

"This is a disaster." He groaned. 

He sat up and stretched his back, he then looked down at his legs. 

"I guess I should enjoy these while I can." He grabbed his toes and just sprawled on his back like a toddler. 

He stuck his legs straight up in the air and just kicked them, out of boredom. He didn't even hear the door open. 

"Uh...good morning?" Sorey asked. 

"Sorey!" Mikleo blushed and fell right out of bed and onto the floor. 

"You fall often don't you?" Sorey laughed. 

"Only in front of you it seems." Mikleo sighed. 

"You okay from our late night swim yesterday?" 

Mikleo nodded and stood up. 

"So, do you have any plans today?" Mikleo asked. 

"Not really. Do you want to plan anything?" 

"We should hike somewhere. I've never done that before." Mikleo said. 

"You haven't? I thought you were an adventurer?" Sorey asked. 

"I….yes I am, just...ha..ha…" He averted his eyes. 

"The amount of mystery you have...is baffling Mikleo." Sorey chuckled. 

"I know, I'm sorry, someday though. I'll fill all the gaps." Mikleo frowned. "Hopefully." 

"Well then...if we're hiking, let's get dressed and go to breakfast. Wear hiking clothes." Sorey said. 

"Do humans hike in different attire?" Mikleo asked. 

"We uh..well yes. Here, I'll help you." Sorey smiled. 

They found just the right outfit, and after they both got dressed, they headed to breakfast, and after headed out to the carriage and traveled to a nearby forest with a picnic lunch.

"Wow...it's so pretty here, what are these?" Mikleo asked, he pointed to some trees. 

"Those would be pine trees." Sorey chuckled. "You'll see lots of those out here." 

"Pine trees. Cool!" Mikleo beamed. 

"Alright, come on. Let's explore some more shall we?" Sorey asked. 

"Yes, let's." 

They walked all around, Sorey mostly explaining every little thing Mikleo fawned over. 

By the time they managed to reach the top it was into the afternoon at this point. Sorey set up the picnic, and they sat down looking over the small mountain at the view. 

"It's lovely right?" Sorey asked. 

"I'm gonna miss views like this." Mikleo frowned. 

"You really have to leave?" Sorey asked. 

"If I could stay I would, but it's not my choice I'm afraid." 

"Who's choice is it? Maybe I can convince them to let you stay." 

"He won't allow it, trust me. I'm glad the thought crossed your mind though." Mikleo smiled. 

"You mentioned I could do something? Mikleo whatever it is, can I try?" Sorey asked. 

"You just keep being you Sorey. Life isn't always planned the way you want it to go, I'm sure one day I'll be back." Mikleo frowned. 

"I hope that day is soon. I'm gonna miss You." Sorey inched closer to Mikleo. 

"I'm gonna miss you too. The day I come back, is the day we swim in the ocean together." 

"Is that a promise?" Sorey smirked. 

"Yea...a..a..promise." Mikleo lied. 

Deep down he knew he'd never see Sorey again, Heldalf will never give him a pass either. He had 2 days after tonight, and Sorey confessed to his other self, so Heldalf had won. 

After finishing the food, they packed up and headed back down. They went to relax in the castle library. Sorey and Mikleo reading different books until it was dinner time, they then ate and headed off to night routines. 

Mikleo decided to take a bath, and Sorey decided to take a small walk around the garden. 

_________________________________

Edna and Lailah were on the shore just organizing shells, and observing when they heard large waves splash onto the shore. 

The two mermaids ducked behind a large rock looking with caution. 

"It's Heldalf." Edna whispered as quiet as possible. 

"What's he doing here?" Lailah asked also in a quiet whisper. 

Edna gestured to keep quiet and watch. 

Heldalf used the necklace and he transformed himself into a human man. He stole Mikleo's white locks, and violet eyes. 

Edna and Lailah went wide eyed in horror. It got even worse when they saw Sorey walk outside. 

Sorey took a deep breath and stretched. Taking a quick walk around the garden, he looked off towards the ocean. He saw someone there. 

Edna and Lailah watched with worry as Sorey seemed to be approaching Heldalf. 

Sorey squinted his eyes, Whoever it was had light...almost white looking hair. Could it be an injured elder? Sorey didn't know, but he ran toward them anyway. 

"Excuse me? Are you alright?" Sorey asked. 

The person stood up and faced Sorey. 

They were tall, muscular, and younger than Sorey thought. 

"Oh...I'm Sorry, I saw your hair and thought you might have been an elderly person." Sorey said. 

"It's no trouble. I was just walking." The person said, the voice deep. 

Sorey looked at the person again, right at his face. 

"You...your eyes." Sorey said. 

He saw they were violet eyes. 

"Is..it...you saved me. You came back." Sorey said. 

"My, my. So you do remember me." They said. 

"I...I've been wanting to see you. I thought about you everyday. Please, can I have your name?" Sorey asked. 

"My name? Of course, my name is Heldalf." 

"Heldalf. Wow. I don't know where to start, thank you for saving my life." Sorey beamed.

"You're welcome sir. We can't go losing our Prince can we?" 

"I guess not...wait You know I'm the Prince?" Sorey asked. 

"Of course I do, say, I found this here, what do you think?" Heldalf asked, he held up the necklace. 

"Oh I think-" Sorey was cut off. 

A swirl of light flowed from the necklace and circled Sorey. 

"I've got you." Heldalf laughed. 

Sorey stood straight up, eyes hazy and lifeless. 

"A puppet just for me, what a day." Heldalf laughed. 

He looked at Sorey. Edna and Lailah were starstruck. Just what was he up too? 

"What a puny Prince. Such a tacky castle too. Once I'm king of the ocean again, I'll be destroying this with the strongest waves possible, and you. You'll be caught up in it. What a shame." 

Sorey still stood there lifeless. 

"You, you have a task to do." Heldalf pointed at Sorey. 

"I have a task to do…." Sorey mumbled. 

"You are going to prepare a boat trip to sail in 2 days. We'll go together. No one else can come. Got that?" 

"A boat trip...just us…." 

"Yes, very good. Now shoo, I don't want to see you anymore. Oh and tomorrow act normal, we don't need anyone getting worried." Heldalf sent him away. 

Sorey nodded and staggered back slowly and eventually made it to his room. 

Heldalf stood on the shore and began laughing to himself. He headed back into the ocean. 

"He did something to Sorey." Lailah said. 

"You mean he hypnotized Sorey. Lailah, we gotta do something about this." Edna said. 

"But what? We're just two mermaids? We can't go on land, or boats?" Lailah said. 

"I have a plan. But we'll need some supplies. Wanna hear it?" Edna asked. 

"If we can help Mikleo, let's get started." Lailah said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading! Just a few more chapters left T~T


	9. Chapter 9

Mikleo awoke the next morning feeling a bit off. He didn't feel too well. 

"Ugh…" he covered himself with the blankets. 

There was a knock on the door. 

"Hey Mikleo are you awake yet? It's past lunchtime." A familiar voice said. 

"Huh?" Mikleo shot out of bed and fell again, his legs felt funny. 

The door opened and Sorey was there again. 

"Can you get out of a bed normally?" Sorey asked. 

"Sorry, just...I slept a while didn't I?" Mikleo asked. 

"Woah, you're a little pale? Are you feeling alright?" Sorey asked, running to help Mikleo up. 

"I feel fine? Just off?" Mikleo said. 

"Off? Here let me see." Sorey pushed a hand gently to Mikleo's forehead. "You're?? You're really clammy?" 

Mikleo backed up just a tad, changing the subject. 

"I uh...we should do something." 

"But? Aren't you sick? We shouldn't do much." Sorey said. 

"Can we just? Read together?" Mikleo asked, frowning slightly. 

"I suppose so? But you gotta tell me if you feel worse, okay?" Sorey asked. 

"I will." 

"Lets get some lunch first and we'll go to the library." Sorey said. 

Mikleo nodded and quickly got dressed and met Sorey in the dining hall. 

Sorey was just kinda staring off into space. 

"Sorey? Hello?" Mikleo asked. 

Sorey wasn't responding. He had hazy eyes. Mikleo shook him gently. Sorey shook his head and blinked rapidly. 

"Sorey?" Mikleo asked. 

"Oh hey Mikleo. They're cooking." 

"You uh? You were just staring, are you alright?" 

"Me? I don't remember. Guess I zoned out?" Sorey chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. 

Mikleo sighed and sat next to Sorey. 

"I gotta do something after lunch, but it won't take long. Then we'll read, okay?" 

"Okay, what do you have to do?" 

"I'm going out tomorrow. I gotta make preparations." Sorey said. 

"T-tomorrow? But Sorey...I leave tomorrow." 

"You do?" Sorey's eyes began getting hazy again. 

"Remember boy, this trip is for us only, stop talking." Heldalf's voice echoed in his head. 

"I..what was I saying?" Sorey asked. 

"You're going somewhere tomorrow?" Mikleo asked. 

"No I'm not. Who said that?" Sorey asked. "I can't leave on your last day here." 

"Uh...i- nevermind." Mikleo said. 

Their food came out and Mikleo kept thinking about what just happened. 

________________________________

"That good for nothing Prince is an idiot. How can the shrimp like someone like that." Heldalf said. "And this human air, it's disgusting, and these looks. Pathetic." Heldalf saw his reflection in the ocean waves. "Soon, Mikleo will be mine, and that good for nothing Sea King, will be bowing down before me." He laughed. 

________________________________

"Edna, what are we looking for?" Lailah asked. 

"We need to find Zaveid." She replied. 

"What for?" 

"I need him for our plan." Edna said swimming a bit faster. 

Lailah swam quickly after her and they searched for a while before finally finding Zaveid's boat. 

Edna dove a little and swam quickly upwards to jump out of the water and she grabbed the side of Zaveid's boat. 

"Woah! Scared the hell out of me." Zaveid fell off his chair. 

"Zaveid we need you for something." Edna said. She inched over to the opening to lay on the floor of Zaveid's boat. 

"What do you need?" He asked. 

"Edna, wait for me." Lailah came out of the water and climbed up onto the boat as well. 

"Oh wow, Lady Lailah left the ocean." Edna teased. 

"If we're helping Mikleo, I'll do it just this once." She sighed. 

"Is Mikster in trouble?" Zaveid asked. 

"Heldalf is using dark magic of some kind to hypnotize Sorey into not confessing to Mikleo tomorrow. They're both in a bind." Lailah said. 

"Dark magic? What do you think I can do?" Zaveid asked. 

"Heldalf tricked Sorey into going on a boat trip tomorrow afternoon, we need you to sneak on the boat to be it's driver." Edna said. 

"Me? Edna I'm not sure. It'll be hard to get on that boat, and what do we do with the other captain?" Zaveid asked. 

"You don't worry about that. Can we count on your help?" Lailah said. 

"If it's going to help Mikster. You can count me in." Zaveid said. 

"Be on the shore near the palace docks tomorrow morning." Edna said. 

"Got it. Also, what's your plan with the dark magic dude." 

"Heldalf is a powerful being, I fear we might need someone of equal power." Edna frowned. 

"Edna...you don't mean?" Lailah asked. 

"Lailah, you need to go get Michael." Edna said sternly. 

"Me? You think Michael will come up the the surface? That's a crazy idea, there's no way." Lailah said. 

"Well you should try Mrs. Lailah, Mikster really needs your help." Zaveid said. 

"I'll try my best, and if I have to drag him up here I will." Lailah sighed. 

"Now here's the part I'm having problems with, Heldalf is using Meebo's hair and eye color to disguise himself. He's also wearing a necklace, I think that's where all his power is coming from for this." Edna said. 

"If you're correct, if we manage to grab the necklace...we need to break it. Right?" Lailah asked. 

"Why break it? What will that do?" Zaveid asked. 

"Working with Michael all these years, his powers are similar to Heldalf's, you can't just use magic like that without something to hold it in, trust me. If Michael ever needed to do that, he'd need a vessel, and in Heldalf's case? It's that necklace." Lailah said. 

"Well we have that pretty situated, just one more question. Where's Mikster during all this?" Zaveid asked. 

"We haven't exactly told him yet." Edna frowned. 

"But shouldn't he know? It involves him?" Zaveid said. 

"If we tell Mikleo now, he'd try to fix it alone. Currently with this spell on him, if he got involved, Heldalf could harm him. We just need to be patient." Lailah said. 

"If you're sure. I trust you." Zaveid said. 

"Meet at the shore we first put Meebo tomorrow morning. We'll go from there. Got it?" Edna asked both of them. 

They both nodded their heads, and the plan was set in motion. 

_________________________________

"Are you sure you want to go boating tomorrow Sorey? Alone at that too?" Rose asked. 

Sorey was once again under Heldalf's control, eyes hazy, speech very plain. 

"I'm sure. I'm doing it, don't stop me." Sorey mumbled. 

"I'm with Rose, don't go alone Sorey." Dezel said. 

"I'm not alone." 

"The captain doesn't count, Sorey don't do this." Rose pleaded. 

"If you two want to interrupt my trip, then you can find yourselves new jobs." Sorey threatened. 

"Get to the point and leave you useless Prince. You're wasting time." Heldalf's voice boomed. 

"Sorey? You're not acting like yourself. We can help let us-" Sorey cut Dezel off. 

"Enough! I'm fine, I'm going and that's final make the preparations, the ship departs late afternoon. Make it happen." Sorey yelled. 

"As you wish Sorey." Rose sighed. 

Sorey nodded and walked out of the room, heading down the hall towards his room.

The sun setting in the distance. Mikleo walked slowly around. Tomorrow was the last day, and he lost. He was gonna be Heldalf's. He looked up and saw Sorey walking towards him. 

"Sorey? What are you doing here?" Mikleo asked. 

"None of your business, just stay out of it." Sorey said, shoving Mikleo to the floor. 

"Sorey?" Mikleo frowned. 

"Enough. Gather your stuff and be ready to leave tomorrow." Sorey said. 

"But-" Mikleo began, then he made quick contact with Sorey's eyes. They glowed a faint yellow. 

Mikleo went wide eyed, that was magic. Sorey didn't have any of that. He began thinking, then it clicked. 

"No...Sorey." Mikleo gasped, he stood up and ran to his room. 

"Heldalf is up to this, I know it." Mikleo slammed the door behind him. 

"That's why he's acting weird, he's being controlled. But….how? Why?" Mikleo asked himself. 

"Did you really think I was that kind? Dear boy, you should know you NEVER make deals with me." Heldalf boomed in Mikleo's head. 

Mikleo gripped his head and fell to the ground in pain. 

"Try to interfere further and you can say goodbye to your Prince. In fact, to keep you in your place, I'm keeping you under till our boat leaves." Heldalf boomed. 

"H-Heldalf…." Mikleo grunted. His head was pounding. 

"Be a good merman, and have pleasant dreams." Heldalf yelled, he put pain so intense into Mikleo's head, that he passed out right on the floor. 

"Until tomorrow you little pest." Heldalf said. 

As night fell, Sorey stayed under Heldalf's control. Edna, Lailah, and Zaveid were making final plans. Everything was now in motion.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the "fight" scene. I admit this took a while, and it is probably confusing and messy. As fight scenes are NOT my strong suit 🤧 aside tho, I hope you enjoy, thank you so much for reading! 💕

The following morning, Zaveid found the boat captain heading to the boat. 

He looked into the ocean and nodded slightly to Lailah and Edna who were waiting in the water. 

Lailah swam a little closer to shore. 

"Oh sir." She said. 

The captain turned around, and went wide eyed. 

"Oh miss, are you in trouble. Let me help you." He said walking into the water. 

"You'd do that for little old Me? I'm flattered, just one thing sir." She said, batting her eyelashes. 

"And what would that be miss?" He asked. 

She took a deep breath and flipped her tail above the water. 

"A….a mermaid!" The captain fell backwards. 

"That's no way to react to a beautiful woman." Zaveid walked right behind the captain and picked him up. 

"Wh-who are you?" He asked. 

"That's of no concern, I think you need a little nap." Zaveid said. He used a strange leaf and held it to the captain's nose. 

It took a few seconds, but the captain passed out. 

"That was unpleasant." Lailah shuddered. 

"He's out, I'll put him on my boat." Zaveid said, lifting up the poor guy. 

"Step one done. Lailah, you've got to go get Michael. Hurry, Sorey and Heldalf are gonna be here any minute." Edna said. 

"Right! I'll see you soon." Lailah said. She dove deep under the waves. 

"Zaveid hurry, we need you on that boat." Edna said. 

"Got it. I'll be right back." Zaveid, ran and set the original captain on his boat, then quickly ran back to begin prep on the next steps of the plan. 

"Can you drive it?" Edna asked, yelling up at the boat. 

"Luckily this is easily manageable. I can do it." Zaveid yelled back down. 

Edna looked into the distance. 

"Sorey is coming. I trust you Zaveid." Edna said. 

"For Mikster." Zaveid said. 

Edna nodded and dove under the waves. 

Zaveid walked out once more to greet Sorey. 

"You're highness. Ready for your trip?" He bowed. 

"We're ready." Sorey said in that monotone voice. 

"We're?" Zaveid played dumb. 

"The Prince and I." A deep voice appeared out of nowhere. 

"Ah, welcome sir. How might I address you?" Zaveid asked. 

"You will not address me as anything, do not speak to me, do not speak to the Prince, you will steer the boat and that's final." Heldalf threatened. 

"A-as you wish sir…" Zaveid stuttered. 

This Heldalf was as bad as Edna and Lailah said. He had to keep calm, this is for Mikster. Zaveid sighed. 

"Time to go." Sorey mumbled out. 

Heldalf followed Sorey into the boat and they just stood as far away from the Captains wheel as possible. 

Zaveid took a deep breath and went to his post. They set sail. 

_________________________________

Mikleo blinked awake. His head lightly pounded, and his body was all stiff and sore. 

"Ugh…" he groaned. 

He stood up slowly off the floor and stretched. He felt worse than yesterday. 

Mikleo suddenly went wide eyed.

"Sorey!" He yelled. 

Mikleo ran out of the room and headed towards the beach. 

He frowned, he saw the boat already left, it was far off in the distance. 

"I'm too late...Sorey." Mikleo quietly began to cry. He gently fell to his knees. 

He was interrupted after some time by a hand to his shoulder. He looked up, it was Rose and Dezel. 

"I'm sorry about him. He left a while ago, and to be honest, it wasn't like him at all." Rose frowned. 

"Sorey was acting quite strange yesterday, and it's a real shame he didn't stay. He really liked you, ya know." Dezel said. 

"But he liked someone else. He told me." Mikleo sniffed. 

"Yea, some mysterious boy with violet eyes, who will probably never show his face again." Rose said. 

Mikleo stood up and wiped his eyes. 

"That boy did come back." Mikleo said. 

"Wait? He was real?" Dezel asked. 

"How do you know?" Rose asked. 

"I know because...well, that boy was me." Mikleo said. 

Rose and Dezel stared with eyes wide, mouths dropped. 

"Wait!? What!?" They both yelled. 

"Believe me or not, but it's true." Mikleo said. 

"But...you're eyes. Their blue." Rose said. 

"They are now, but they're originally purple. I made a mistake, one that's got Sorey in danger. I'm so sorry." Mikleo stood confidently, tears still in his eyes. 

"You're serious, I can tell, you can tell us the story another time, but now we've got to help Sorey." Dezel said. 

"Dezel? Are you serious? You're just gonna believe that?" Rose asked. 

"Rose. I'm sure. Look at him, this is the most serious he's been this whole week." Dezel said. 

Rose looked and saw the seriousness of Mikleo's stance and facial expressions. It was the truth. 

"Then what do we do?" Rose asked. 

"So you know Meebo?" A voice called out. 

They all turned their heads towards the water. 

"Edna…" Mikleo gasped. 

"Who are you?" Dezel asked. 

"You can call me Edna, but right now. There's a Prince we must save, and fast, It'll be sunset soon." Edna said. 

"But Edna…" Mikleo sighed. 

"What is going on?!" Rose asked. 

"This is part of that long story. I have till sundown...or….I…" Mikleo took a deep breath. "I turn back into my true self. A merman." 

Rose and Dezel laughed. 

"Funny, what's really happening?" Dezel asked. 

"Right, like you're a merman." Rose said. 

"Will you two shut up?" Edna huffed. 

Dezel and Rose paused. 

"Wait a second…" Dezel said, thinking about the current situation. 

"No…" Rose also pieced it together. 

Mikleo nodded and turned back to Edna. 

Edna lifted her tail up and splashed Rose and Dezel. 

"They're real…." Rose gasped. 

"I can't believe it." Dezel sighed. 

"Meebo, come on we've got a boat to catch." Edna said. 

"But how? I can't swim with these." Mikleo gestured to his legs. 

"For once, and only once. Grab onto me, I'm swimming us to the boat." Edna said. 

Mikleo gasped, this was serious. He nodded, removed his shoes and socks, and walked into the water, he grabbed onto Edna. 

"You two keep and eye out, we might need some help later." Mikleo said. 

Rose and Dezel shook their heads, to get refocused. 

"You got it. Dezel I have a plan, let's go." Rose grabbed his arm and dragged him to the castle. 

"Lets go Edna." Mikleo said. 

She nodded and they were off.

__________________________________

"You're such a lousy Prince. You don't look like much." Heldalf chuckled, circling Sorey. 

Sorey just stared.

"Just you wait you useless child, once the sunsets and that brat is mine, I'll make sure to destroy your castle without him watching." Heldalf said. 

Zaveid just watched as normal as possible. He tried not to draw attention.   
He saw the necklace on Heldalf's neck. 

Zaveid went back to steering, he went to a slowdown and dropped the anchor. The boat coming to a stop. 

"Why have we stopped?!" Heldalf yelled. 

"It's getting late sir, we should be heading back." Zaveid said, stepping out on deck. 

"We turn around when I say we turn around!" Heldalf boomed. 

Zaveid took a step back, as Heldalf yelled in his face. 

"Sorry Sir. I'll fix it right away." Zaveid lied. 

He turned around and in the distance saw Edna and Mikleo coming up close. He pretended to trip and lowered the rope ladder. 

"You clumsy fool, fix us right now." Heldalf said, he turned back and walked towards Sorey. 

"No matter your incompetent captain, once we get back, you can say goodbye to that little brat you have a crush on." Heldalf laughed. 

"Okay Meebo, Zaveid lowered the ladder, climb up it." Edna said. 

"Zaveid knows?" Mikleo asked. 

"Yes, now just go, and please be careful." Edna said. 

"I will. Thanks Edna." Mikleo said, he grabbed the ladder and began clumsily climbing. 

"Why have we not moved?!" Heldalf yelled. 

Zaveid quickly ran up behind Heldalf and put him in a headlock, he grabbed the necklace. Heldalf growled and threw him off. Zaveid winced, and held the necklace close. 

"WHY YOU! Just what do you hope to accomplish here?!" Heldalf said. 

"You've done something very bad, to someone I deeply care about." Zaveid said. 

Mikleo climbed all the way up and fell to the deck. 

"You!" Heldalf said, hearing Mikleo fall. 

Mikleo shakily stood up and caught his breath. 

"You, don't just stand there get that necklace back." Heldalf pointed at Sorey. 

Sorey still controlled did what he was told.

Heldalf angrily approached Mikleo. 

"You, you really think you have any shot in even landing a hit to Me? You're puny, you're scrawny, and you're weak." 

Mikleo just watched Sorey and Zaveid fight. 

"Hey Mikster, he's tougher than he looks." Zaveid struggled. 

Mikleo looked to Heldalf, then back to Sorey and Zaveid. 

Heldalf reached forward attempting to grab Mikleo, but was stopped when a surge of power hit his arm. He yelled out in pain.

"What?" Mikleo asked himself. 

"Heldalf! Step away from my nephew!" Michael yelled. 

"M-Michael?" Mikleo gasped. 

"Michael, what a surprise. Look at you, up above the surface. A miracle, truly." Heldalf laughed. 

"You've got some nerve messing with my family Heldalf." Michael said. 

Mikleo ducked around Heldalf suddenly and jumped quickly tackling Sorey. 

"Zaveid, NOW!" Another voice yelled out. It was Lailah. 

"What?!" Heldalf turned suddenly. 

Zaveid stood up and smashed the necklace. 

"NO!" Heldalf dove attempting to catch it. 

Sorey gasped and blinked rapidly. 

"W-where am I? Mikleo?" Sorey asked. 

Mikleo and Sorey stood up, and Sorey looked around. 

"What is happening?! Who are all these people?" Sorey asked. 

Suddenly Heldalf stood up tall, he was back to his usual looks, the dark shadows around him, the glowing yellow eyes. The necklace was shattered on the deck. The violet mist left Heldalf, as well as the white hair. 

They glowed brightly in the air and suddenly swirled around and began surrounding Mikleo. 

"Mikleo?!" Sorey tried to reach out, but he stopped. 

The black hair Mikleo had turned from black to white with those Aquamarine tips, still short, and Mikleo blinked as his eye color changed back to his beautiful violet shade.

"Mikleo?" Sorey asked, seeing the new look. "You...your eyes. It was you all this time?" 

"Sorey, I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry." Mikleo said. 

"Hey, hey, I'm not mad." 

"But, I-" Sorey shushed him. 

"Mikleo I-" Sorey began, but was cut off. 

"FOOLS! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK IT WAS THAT EASY! YOU'VE LOST! YOU'RE TOO LATE!" Heldalf boomed and gestured to the sky. 

"Oh no…" Zaveid said. 

Mikleo gasped, it couldn't be. The sun was...He was too late. 

"What have you done?" Sorey asked, looking at Heldalf. 

Heldalf smirked and looked at Mikleo, he snapped his fingers. 

Mikleo suddenly cried out in pain, his abdomen cramped. He gripped his arms around his torso. 

"Mikleo!?" Sorey went back over quickly to help. 

"S...Sorey…" Mikleo wheezed out. 

"What's happening?!" 

Mikleo just shook his head and cried out again as pain shot through him. 

"Mikleo!" Michael yelled. "HELDALF LET HIM GO!" 

"Oh poor stupid Michael. He and I made a deal, a deal that he lost." Heldalf laughed, he turned to Mikleo and snapped once more. 

Sorey saw Mikleo falling slowly and went to catch him, but saw his legs were turning blue. 

Mikleo groaned as pain just kept coming, and he felt his legs turning back into a tail. 

"Mikleo?" Sorey asked, seeing a tail in place of legs. 

Mikleo looked up, sadness flooding his eyes. Heldalf stomped over so fast and he grabbed Mikleo by the collar. 

"You useless fool, never did I imagine that I would have the mer Prince caught so easily." Heldalf laughed. 

"Let him GO!" Sorey yelled. 

Heldalf used magic to throw him to the ground. 

"Humans make me so sad, they think they can take me." 

Heldalf used giant claws suddenly to rip the clothes Mikleo was wearing to shreds. 

"MICHAEL! Take a look at your pathetic excuse of a nephew. Cause this is the last time you'll ever see him!" Heldalf laughed. 

"Not if I can help it!" Michael yelled, he used some magic to call upon large waves and storm clouds. 

"Ha! You think you can defeat Me? That's rich." Heldalf laughed, he threw Mikleo into the ocean and used his own magic to trap the poor boy in a bubble of dark magic.

"Mikleo!" Sorey yelled, trying to get up. Heldalf really knocked the wind out of him. 

Zaveid went over to help Sorey. 

"There's nothing you can do, he's too powerful." Zaveid said. 

"But Mikleo….he's in trouble." Sorey said. 

"Then let's help him." Zaveid said. 

"Help him!? That's rich! You two can watch me destroy him." 

Micheal used magic to lift Sorey and Zaveid into the air, trying to help. Heldalf snapped his fingers, and the boat they were on shattered like glass.

"I suggest you give up now Heldalf. This won't end nicely." Michael said. 

"Me? Give up, never." Heldalf boomed. 

He and Michael began shooting at each other with various powers, Mikleo was inside one of Heldalf's spells. He sat up slowly, as there was still some light pain. 

He looked up and saw Sorey and Zaveid being protected by Michael's magic. He then saw Heldalf was maybe one push away from falling, if he could distract Heldalf for just a second, Michael could probably end this fight. How to get out of this stupid bubble. 

Mikleo looked around, he still had some shards of clothing on him, one piece in particular was a button Heldalf sliced in half. Maybe it could pop the bubble. 

He used his hands to see if the bubble was fragile, it felt like it, so he decided to try breaking it open. 

He stabbed the button into the bubble and it somehow was working, so he kept at it. 

When the bubble popped, he used all the strength he could to jump and attack Heldalf.

"Mikleo!" Michael yelled. 

Mikleo shoved Heldalf and the two of them went below the surface. 

Lailah diving in after them. Michael looked at Sorey and Zaveid and dropped them into the ocean, near a large piece of broken ship to float on. 

Michael dove in after them. 

"What was your name again?" Sorey asked. 

"It's Zaveid, your highness." Zaveid said. 

"Did you know Mikleo?" Sorey asked. 

"I did, we're friends." 

"Friends help friends right? And I need some help to save Mikleo." Sorey asked. 

"You can count on me Sorey." 

Below the water Heldalf shook his head. 

"You brat! How dare you!" Heldalf threw Mikleo into some rocks. Mikleo winced in pain. 

"Mikleo!" Lailah swam over quickly. 

"I'm okay. Just some bruises probably." Mikleo said. 

"Well now, the little shrimp has been doing very naughty things Michael. Did you know that?" Heldalf asked. 

"Michael I'm sorry, I...i didn't mean too, I didn't know he'd do this." Mikleo cried out. 

"What deal did you make Heldalf? Let me ask you that." Michael asked. 

"Your little screw up traded his freedom, for legs, so he could go see that idiotic human Prince. Alas, he lost, and will henceforth belong to me." Heldalf said. 

"What say you and I make a deal?" Michael asked. 

"Michael, don't do This." Lailah said. 

"I'm listening." Heldalf said. 

"What Mikleo did wasn't for nothing, he found something he truly cares about, he did whatever it took to help him achieve his goal, and I? I did nothing but try to keep him from doing what he enjoyed. So I ask you. Heldalf make a trade. Me for Mikleo's freedom." Michael said. 

"Michael! NO!" Mikleo yelled. 

"It'll be okay, Mikleo. I promise." Michael smiled gently at him. 

"You're actually suggesting I take you, instead of the poor excuse of a nephew you have? My, my, you must have gone insane. Let's do it." Heldalf laughed and held out his hand. 

Michael secretly sent some magic up to Sorey, knowing that he'd be the only one to stop Heldalf. 

Michael then swam forward and shook Heldalf's hand. Bright red lights shook everywhere and the water was becoming violent. 

Up on the surface Sorey saw something bright coming close to him.

"What is this?" Sorey asked. 

"It looks like a tiny star." Zaveid said. 

Sorey grabbed it. It shone brightly, a voice rang in his ears. 

"Sorey, Heldalf may be powerful among the sea, but to you humans it's another story, please help us. Help Mikleo." Michael's voice whispered. 

"Mikleo…" Sorey sighed. 

"What are you thinking Sorey?" Zaveid asked. 

"I've got to save them." Sorey said. 

"With What?" Zaveid asked. 

"With some help from us." Rose's voice yelled in the wind. 

"Rose, and Dezel and….uh." Sorey smiled. 

"Edna!" Zaveid smiled seeing her in the water.

They came in a boat, the sky darkening, and waves crashing. 

"Get on." Dezel held let down a ladder. 

Sorey and Zaveid climbed it, and caught their breath. 

"Mikleo is still down there. I have to go get him." Sorey said. 

"Sorry, it's gonna be rough down there. Are you sure?" Edna asked. 

"If I don't help. I'll never see Mikleo again, I can't let that happen." Sorey said. 

"Sorey you can't, look at this storm, we gotta go back." Dezel said. 

"Not a chance." Sorey said, he looked around and grabbed a crossbow before looking at Edna in the water. 

"Sorey don't!" Rose said. 

Sorey looked back at them and just jumped back into the waves. 

"You're a friend of Mikleo's right?" Sorey asked. 

"I am, let's help him." Edna said. She dove under the water. 

Sorey took a deep breath and followed her. 

He wanted to gasp, under the surface was Heldalf creating waves, and damaging rocks and coral. 

"Oh no...Michael is gone..Meebo!" Edna saw him thrown into another rock. Along with Lailah. 

Sorey took aim and shot his weapon, it got Heldalf. He cried out in pain. 

Sorey then realized air was a thing and went up for some. 

"You...that useless Prince." Heldalf grumbled. 

"Leave him alone." Mikleo yelled. 

"You need to be quiet, and You! Get out of my way." Heldalf swam up quickly and grabbed Edna throwing her near Lailah. 

"Edna...Michael, he traded his life for Mikleo's. We're in trouble." Lailah said. 

"There's got to be something we can do." Edna asked. 

Mikleo swam quickly up, seeing Heldalf going after Sorey. 

"Mikleo don't, you're injured." Lailah tried to yell out. 

Mikleo didn't care he swam as fast as he could and got to Sorey. 

"Sorey, you need to go back. Heldalf took my uncle, we're in danger. Save yourself." Mikleo said. 

"No! I can't leave you." Sorey said. 

Under the surface Heldalf used his power to its limit and transformed into a giant version of himself. 

"No one can stop me now. I alone now rule the oceans!" He boomed. 

Sorey and Mikleo looked up in horror. 

"You pathetic brat! You've been ruining all my plans!" Heldalf yelled, he used a wave to toss Sorey far into the ocean.

"SOREY!" Mikleo cried out. 

Heldalf created stronger waves, ones that towered everywhere. 

Sorey was struggling in them, he got thrown under and saw all kinds of boats and ships getting unearthed. 

The spell from Michael shone in his hand again, it directed his eyes to a ship who's front had been broken just perfectly to form a giant knife basically. 

He used all his strength to get in that boat. 

Michael's magic faded, and Sorey laid on the old deck just to catch his breath. Once he did, he found the boat's wheel. He just prayed that the waves would take him near Heldalf. 

Heldalf had also grabbed Mikleo again and threw him into a whirlpool that hit straight to the bottom floor of the ocean. 

Having a tail on dry land isn't the best thing ever, so Mikleo was struggling. 

Suddenly however. 

Sorey got right in the path of Heldalf. 

With one last small burst of Magic the tip of the boat turned incredibly sharp. 

Sorey turned the wheel so fast it went right into Heldalf's abdomen. 

He screamed out in pain, he crashed down into the waves and all his magic went with him. 

The sky's cleared of lightning, the waves began calming down. 

Mikleo swam up and saw Sorey in the waves again. He swam over and grabbed him, both of them covered in various bruises and cuts. Out of exhaustion Mikleo couldn't go any further. A large flat rock was in front of them. 

A wave splashed them up onto it, and both of them passed out. 

_________________________________

A spark of light under the waves brightly shone in front of Edna and Lailah. 

"So he's gone." Michael reappeared. 

"Michael. You're alright." Lailah said. 

"I am, now. Edna." Michael looked down at her. 

"Yes?" She replied. 

"I need you to fill me in on what my nephew has been up to. Please." He smiled gently. 

"As you wish." Edna said. 

_________________________________

"Do you see him?" Dezel asked. 

"I don't. I don't see Mikleo or anyone else either." Rose said.

"They'll be alright. I swear it. I have an idea on where they went." Zaveid smirked. 

"Where?" They both asked. 

"Head towards the beach where you found Sorey after that boat wreck. It'll take some time, but he'll be there. Safe and sound." Zaveid said. 

Rose and Dezel just nodded and headed that direction. 

_________________________________

With Heldalf defeated and the ocean going back to normal. The sun just as always, began rising in the distance. It was a rough few hours, everyone exhausted. Yet, now Heldalf was gone. The darkest threat to a happy ending was defeated at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gee...that chapter was probably a mess 🙃 anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH! If you got this far! 💕


End file.
